


Needs

by Kelari



Category: Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, LGBT - Fandom, Sapnap - Fandom, Twitch - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, georgewastaken - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Angst, BL, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Coma, DNF, Fluff, Gay, Georgewastaken, M/M, Past Abuse, Slow Burn, Twitch - Freeform, You May Cry, clayxgeorge - Freeform, diffrent POVs, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, dreamxgeorge - Freeform, flat line, georgenotfound - Freeform, karljacobs - Freeform, karlnap, pls just work with me here, sapjacobs, sapnap - Freeform, skepboyhalo - Freeform, skeppy - Freeform, this is pretty gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelari/pseuds/Kelari
Summary: Dream has anxiety. Late nights up stressing over his friend and if he feels the same way Dream does. Dream feels the need to protect him. To care for him.George has trouble understanding his feelings. Nightmares and past relationships make him untrusting and doubts when people care for him. Inner demons blind him.As Dream tires to get closer to George, George pushes Dream away. Together, they work on understanding their emotions and trusting each other.Caring, Trusting and Loving.Wants, Needs and Lust.DNF FANFICTION
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & Eret & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Fuck my thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh this is my first time on Ao3 so gimme a break ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George has nightmares he never told Dream about. Dream gets caught up in his own mind. Loud silence, tears, late night calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ll try to keep a schedule but no promises.  
> Trigger warnings will have a warning and will say what it is, with a mark from where it starts to where it ends so you may skip over it.  
> There will be talks and references to Abuse; Mental and Physical. If you or a loved one are in a abusive situation, please contact the National Domestic Abuse Hotline:
> 
> 1.800.799.7233
> 
> Stay safe.  
> Word count: 2233  
> Enjoy :)

“Oh Georgie~” 

“NO-!”

_-GeorgeNotFound was slain by Dream-_

A loud groan came from the dark haired man as Dream laughed in his victory while George's items spun on the ground. The two were playing a game of manhunt as they were out of video ideas. This time, George as the prey and Dream as the predator. 

“I can't believe you won _again_.” George whined, though it was obvious to Dream he wasn't upset as he chuckled softly.

"Just get good." He replied, smiling still.

He pushed his wavy hair out of his face and looked out the window at the rising stars. The weather was nice for once, cool with cloudy skies. It was chilly for the normal Florida weather, though nice. Dream turned his attention back to his monitor, the colors mixing with the dim moonlight and illuminating his dark room.

Dream and George had already been playing for a few hours. Both out of video ideas, they settled on a manhunt. It will probably never be seen by anyone but it's good as a back up when there is nothing to post. They soon logged off of the server, never to play on the survival world again and ended their recordings.

Dream was still laughing at George's whines from losing as he logged onto the surver, seeing posters up for ‘New Free Drugs.’

"Did they seriously start another drug trade?" He sighed annoyingly, running off to find George as he loaded in.

"Wait Actually?"

"Yep, this server is a nightmare.."

George giggled, sending a rush through the blonde. "Dream SMP? more like Nightmare SMP."

"Your jokes are horrible.."

"My jokes are amazing."

The two went on with the usual joking, arguing over nonsense, and little actually playing the game. They were grinding a little for materials, but were easily getting distracted each time they had started. Time passes, moving quickly as they switched from topic to topic. DReam had trouble staying focused on the conversation as he began to get lost in the others' voice as he spoke.

“Dream, Are you even listening? Yes or no?” The brip spoke, knocking Dream back to the real world.

“Hmm? Oh, Uh yes?.” he said, Having no clue what Goerge was talking about.

“So you agree with me that i'm better at minecraft than you.”

“What? No.” he replied and they soon enveloped into another argument until the usual calming voice of TeamSpeak cut George off as they were arguing.

_'A user has joined the channel'_

"Sapnap!" George called as their other friend joined. "Tell Dream I'm a better Minecrafter!"

A simple sigh came from the other "I just joined." He said as he loaded into the world.

"Well, good for you, now tell Dream I'm better." George said again, cousin a chuckle from Dream

"Dream, George is better than you."

"Haha I win." George cooed to the other. 

Dream liked when George would argue like this. When he was playful, always putting a smile on Dreams face. His sweet laugh and sweeter voice remained in the blonde's head.

"What?" Dream laughed lightly. "He didn't even mean that."

"Nope, I am better and you have to tell me how amazing I am" George said.

"I'll moan your name while I do." This comment received a shy 'shut up' from George, And Dream took this as an easy victory.

"God you two fight like a couple" Sapnap butted in, his avatar bouncing as he hit a passing chicken.

"We are a couple, George just denies it."

About two hours passed and the three were still just messing around. Dream getting distracted by TikTok while his two other friends fought. After George dying to Sapnap for the second time, the trio were finally calming down and just talking. Dream's mind trailed off as he listened to his friends laugh through their mics. George's voice creeping into his mind again and calming his thoughts that were usually loud, making everything go quiet. His voice was the only thing he could think about. Eventually, his smile, then his hair and his eyes, making their way through Dreams thoughts. Curling around every doubt and worry, burning them away.

"Dream?" Georges says, Slight worry in his voice.

"Dude, he's fucking dead." Sapnap replied back with a short chuckle.

Dream was pulled out of his daydream and came back to his senses. "Sorry, sorry. I'm here and alive."

"Good," Sapnap said, yawning. "Cause I'm going to head out and I couldn't without my goodnight kiss." His avatar crouched in front of the green blob of Dream and he pushed his avatar against the other. Dream chuckled and crouched back, making kissing noises.

"What is wrong with you two?" George questioned, watching the two block people.

"You're just jealous Dream loves me more."

"It's true. And Sapnap is a better kisser." Dream said, smiling.

George went to speak but stopped. "Whatever"

"Alright- imma head out" Sapnap says. 

They said goodnight and Sap left the VC and game. Leaving the two alone.

"We should watch a movie." The green eyed man said, yawning and stretching his arms over his head.

"How? Have you forgotten we live no where near each other?"

Dream thought for a second. "We could like, start a movie on Netflix at the same time and watch it on call. Ya know?"

"I don't see why not. Let me get comfortable clothes."

After the two boys went to a discord call, they got a bit more comfortable. Dream changing his hoodie to a pain white t-shirt. He kept his dark grey gym shorts on. Dream sat back at his desk and George got into bed, switching the call to his phone.

"So" George started. "What are we watching?"

"Have you ever seen I am mother?"

"No? What's it about"

Dream smiled and pulled up the movie. "Just look it up and tell me what time you are on."

George did as told and they counted down. Three, two, one. Both pressing play at the same time and watching the movie go on. It was hard for Dream to pay attention to the movie. This was his second time watching it, but his mind was on George. It has been for a few days now. His fixation on the british man started a few weeks ago. The way his smile would melt Dream to nothing. How he would fill the man's head with sunlight, how he would take the storms that would rupture his skull and make them disappear. 

Once the movie was over, Dream stretched and yawned once more.

"How was it?" He got no response. Sitting up a bit, he checked the call. It was still going.

"George?"

The older man groaned as sounds of sheets shuffling went through Dream's headphones. George had passed out. Dream muted himself and got up. Brushing his teeth and washing his face before switching the call to his phone and getting into bed. He went through Twitter without ending the call with George, and then to Spotify. Dream didn't really know why he didn't just end the call, nor did it fully cross his mind till later. He just liked to be 'with' him. Even though they were well over a million miles away from one another. This was as close as he could get to George. He was asleep and vulnerable, Dream felt the need to protect and take care of him. The brunette protected his thoughts, he wanted to do the same. The air sifted in Dream's room as he stared at the ceiling. A song he hadn't heard before played from his phone.

**I'm thinking too much again.**

**I can't sleep it's 4 am.**

The song continued. The lyrics blended together with the thoughts of George, clouding his mind.

**Fuck my thoughts**

**I think too much**

**I think too much.**

What the fuck was wrong with me.

Later into the night, Dream was about to pass out before there was a loud gasp and movement from the other end of the call. He stirred for a second, ready to drift back into his slumber when he heard George. Soft whimpers came from his phone. Was he crying? Dream grabbed his phone and sat up, unmuting himself.

"George?"

It went silent for a moment before George spoke. ‘Shit-’ there was more movement before George muted himself.

The blond stared at his screen. Worry fulling his heart. "George?" He repeated. "Are you crying?" Still silence. He waited for a response. After a minute, the other unmuted.

"Hey.. Sorry.." He sniffled, his voice was shaky and wavered with each breath. It made Dream hurt.

"George- are you okay? Were you crying?" George took in a long breath as if to calm himself.

"I- it- was a nightmare.. Nothing to worry about." The Floridian man was now fully awake, focused on his friend.

"You are avoiding the question, George."

"I'm fine."

"Are you?"

There was a pause. "No." George said, his voice lower.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

George took in another breath. "Not really?" Dream nodded, though George couldn't see.

"Well, I'm here. You know that right? I'm always here for you." There was a soft sniffle and then more sobs.

"Fuck. God dammit Clay." George would rarely use his name. Almost never. He only used it when he was upset or serious. 

"I just- I wanna sleep.." George said, cries still audible.

"Yeah." Dream replied, "yeah, you do that." Dream's voice was soft and comforting. He didn't notice his white knuckles gripping his phone. This man pulled at Dreams heart, picking away at it like it was a berry bush. One by one, another sweet part of him was gone. Plucked away till more bloomed.

"I don't wanna be alone.. "George said. Dream was taken out of his thoughts. He gathered himself for a moment before replying.

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." With that, George chuckled softly.

"Thank you."

The next morning, Dream woke with Patches on him, pawing his chest. She looked at him and made a soft purring sound when she saw her dad was awake.

He groaned, sitting up. "Hey Girl, Is my princess hungry?" He cooed softly as he pet her.

"Dream?" A voice came from his phone. George's voice. It was low and his accent was thick with sleep.

He sat up and pulled his phone to him. "George?"

There was a pause. "Did you just call your cat princess?" The british man said in a teasing manner.

"Shut the hell up. I forgot I was on call."

The memories of last light flooded back to his mind. George's cries, his soft breathing as he slept. He didn't want to be alone. Did George want him? Or just someone? This made Dream think. Did he want George? 

As always, Dream was plucked from his thoughts as George's laugh echoed in his mind. "Go feed your princess." He said mockingly.

"I will, I will."

Dream sat up fully. He took his phone down stairs with him and gave Patches fresh food. It was quiet, neither of the men spoke for a minute.

"So, how are you feeling?" Dream said, breaking the silence.

"Um-" the brunette began, "I'm- I'm fine.. I guess." And with that the call fell quiet again. Dream felt like his head would explode. Of course, he was worried about his friend, but this was weird. George was all he thought about. It was all him. Every thought that would creep into his mind would almost immediately be outshined by this man.

George made him nervous. His stomach filled with butterflies each time they would call or text. Weirdly enough, Dream liked it.

"I have really bad dreams sometimes.." George's voice broke though the phone. "Everyone I love is just- gone. It's dumb.." He sounded so hurt.

"It's not dumb." Dream replied, leaning against the counter.

"I feel dumb." So broken

"You are perfect." The words slipped out like spilling water. Dream sounded sure, confident. Though, he felt like banging his head on the wall. The call was silent.

Why would I say that? What was going on with him.

"I'm not perfect." George said, Dream could tell George was smiling.

"You are.." He cooed back

Then George spoke again. "In the dream, I'm alone.." The world stopped. It was only them. "I'm cold and scared. It's like, everyone left or will leave me."

The other man paused. There was so much he wanted to say. He wanted to tell him that he is there. That he will warm him.

"You think I will leave you?"

Pain riddled in George's voice. "Eventually. You'll get bored. I'll mess up and push you away like everyone else."

"I don't ever want to leave." Dream said without hesitation. "George, I don't think I could live without you. And you can't push me away." Dream didn't have to think about the words that came from his mouth. They were all true, he meant all of it.

"You are just saying that."

"I'm not." His voice was soft, smooth like silk and honey. He couldn't put his finger on how he felt. He just knew the feeling was for George.

"Clay.."

Dream quickly cut him off "I'm not going to leave you, George."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

The silence was almost loud. Dream had a million thoughts going through his head. And every single one was about the brown haired man. He stared at the ceiling.

"I think too much." Dream said quietly. Not caring about what came from his mouth.

"What?" George says

"I think too much." He repeats.

"About what?"

Dream paused. "I'm not entirely sure."

It was George. He made his way into Dream's mind so effortlessly. His eyes, his smile, his laugh. All of him. He wanted it.

"Will you tell me when you find out?"

"Yeah." Dream said. "You'll be the first."

Not long after that, they ended the call. Dream stared down at his phone and sunk to the floor, rolling his head back and letting out a deep sigh.

"Fuck my thoughts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope ya'll liked this first chapter. It was mostly inspired by Girl in red's song 4am. I will try and stay on schedule but shit happens. If there is any mistakes that I or a proofreader may have missed, Comment and i will get to fixing it asap! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Proof read my my amazing friend Tess! o3o
> 
> -Ari
> 
> Word count: 2233


	2. Curiosity and Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georges inner demons begin to take over he doubts. And Dream doesn't help with the confusing feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1488

"Fuck."

George was sitting at his desk, he had his face buried in his hands. The sun rained down from his large window in a soft golden light. After his call with Dream ended, he couldn't pry his mind away from the blonde man.

His sweet voice that echoed through his head. How he made George feel safe. How Dream made him feel like he actually cared. The thoughts made George's head spin and ache.

_ Did  _ he care?

Was he playing with George's feelings?

George hated the fact that he doubted his friend. How he didnt think people cared for him. Sure, he knew his fans cared, they adored him. But it was the people close to him he was afraid of. What if he messed up and they were angry at him? What if they were just playing with his feelings? What if they get bored and leave him.

Dream wouldn't do that right?

Dream was different.

Eventually, he peeled himself from his chair and decided to actually be a human. He took a shower and brushed his teeth. This then led to him staring at himself in the mirror. Pulling at his eyebags from the little sleep he got.

**_He left you. So will they._ **

He sighed, pushing back the intrusive thoughts and went on with his day. He ate breakfast, cuddled with his cat, and sat in bed scrolling through Twitter. None of this was a good distraction from the thought of the american man. Dream made himself at home in the brunette's head, exploring every thought. George wanted to tell Dream everything. How he would make George laugh. How when Dream would tell him random stories, he would get lost in his soothing voice. How he would comfort him. How he knew what to say to calm George down when he got frustrated. How his voice would fill him with feelings he usually hated. How he wanted to hear him up close. See him up close.

His thinking was cut short as he got a Snapchat notification from the other.

_ -How ya feelin? _ The text read. He smiled softly and typed back.

_ -Sleepy. I'm ok tho _

_ -I'm glad _

George took a moment before typing again.  _ Miss you _ . He quickly deletes what he types and begins again.

_ -wyd? _

_ -editing a little, Sap wants me to play some csgo soon _ .  _ you wanna join? _

_ -maybe in a bit. I'm too tired to get out of bed _

_ -aww is my gogy sweepy? _

George rolled his eyes and texted back.

_ -shut up _

George didn't understand his feelings towards Dream. George didn't like to get close to certain people. He had friends and it was easy for him to get along with others. But when it was something deep and personal, he disregarded it. Bottling his emotions till he burst. He didn't want to lose anyone else.

He wasn't able to analyze how Dream made him feel. He was George's best friend, but that had not explained why Dream was on his mind nonstop. George kind of liked it though. He would let his mind wonder, letting the thoughts of Dream holding him and whispering in his ear.

The joy that scattered in his body when he thought about Dream was always short lived after being overthrown with sadness and longing. He didn't understand it.

_ -take a nap. I'll be here if you need me :) _

George didn't know what he needed. He wanted to comprehend the harsh feelings that he was given without warning. He longed for the other, just his presence was enough to send George spinning. He wanted Dream with him.

_ -is it okay if i just want you? _

His heart pounded in his skull. What the fuck was wrong with him? Anxiety swelled as he saw Dream's icon pop up in the chat. The other began to type, then stopped for a second, and then continued.

_ -yeah. I'm okay with that. I'm here whenever.  _ He messaged, letting George blow out a relieved sigh and texted again.

_ -cool _

Dreams reply was the same.

_ -cool _

George swung his head back and groaned loudly, rubbing his eyes with his palms. He didn't understand what he wanted from the other. Attention, Feelling, Affection? He never desired this before so why now?

About an hour passes when George finally pulls himself out of bed and ambled to his desk, slouching in his chair. He opened up discord and took a moment before pulling up his friends' chat.

- _ Hey Bad? Can I ask you a question? _

He sighed and switched through other discord servers, lurking and seeing what he missed. A couple minutes moved by before he got a response.

_ -Hey George what's up? _

_ -You are good with advice and stuff. He types out. -What do i do when i don't understand my feelings? _

_ -Depends what those feelings are. Are they about something or for someone? _

_ -Both?. I'm just like lost.  _ George responds

_ -Do you like someone? _

George stops, staring at his monitor. His mind is blank, he only thought of the tall blond man that riddles his mind.

_ -I'm not sure. I don't think so. _

_ -Well, you need to figure that out first. If they make you feel differently and you like it then it could be a crush. _

_ -He makes me happy. More than others usually do. And makes me feel safe. _

_ -He? _

"Fuck" George spits out under his breath.

_ -Um. Yeah. _

_ -Oh. Well, can you tell me how he like, makes you feel? _ Bad texts.

_ -Not alone? He makes an effort to spend time with me. Idk its dumb. _

George hated opening up to others. It scared him. He could only go so far before he shut down, closing everyone out so they couldn't get close. THe only person that could  _ tell _ when George would do this was Dream. And he never pushed, letting George take his time.

_ -Well keep it on your mind. Keep note of everything you feel when you are around him and then without him. Give it time. _

George sighes and shoves his face in his hands.the heat and blood rush to his face as he pulls his hands down, his skin following his fingers as he pulls. George takes a moment before texting again.

_ -Thanks Bad. _

_ -Of course! Text me if you need anything. _

George stares at his screen. He looks down at his phone and closes his eyes. He gets up and walks back to his bed, getting under the sheets and watches random videos on his phone.

Another few hours pass before George gets up. He waddles to the kitchen with his blanket still wrapped around him, Taking out a slice of cold pizza before he goes back to his room and isolates himself longer.

His bed was probably his favorite place; Nice and warm just for him. George had not changed his room around often, his bed still in the same spot sense he was thirteen.

His cat, Michi, trotted into his room and jumped on his bed. George pulled the blanket off of himself and smiled.

"Hey, cat."

He laid in the bundle of his covers, not a care in the world. George pet her gently, receiving soft purrs from the small kitten. He sighed, still not being able to rid his mind of the Floridan man. Dreams voice was still running laps in his head. Their jokes and playful flirts. He knew he liked that.

And of course at that moment, he got a notification from Dream.

He had sent a video on Snapchat. George stared for a second before opening it. It was his cat, patches, on his desk. She sat right on his keyboard staring at the screen. The video George and Dream made yesterday played on the screen. The text bar on the video made George smile softly.

_ -Miss you _

George bit his lip delicately. He took a picture of his sleeping cat and typed out a message.

_ -I miss you too. _

He sent the snap to Dream. George stared at his phone as Dream's icon popped up and another snap sent.  __ It was another picture of his cat, his hand resting on the small cats head

_ -aw cute kitty. Bet the owner's cuter ;) _

George rolled his eyes, smiling wider at the stupid flirtatious message. George repositioned himself so he was laying on his back next to his cat, He covered the lower half of his face with the back of his hand, hiding his pink cheeks. He took a picture and sent it with no message added on..

George didn't know why he was so flustered. No one else made him act like this. He hadn't felt flustered like this with any of his friends. Dream seemed like an exception.

He watched Dream open, and then replay the snap.

_ -are you blushing? _ Dream texted

_ -no. _ George replied.

Dream sent him another snap. He opened it and nearly dropped his phone on his face. Dream had sent a picture of himself. Only half his face showing, a soft pink glow on his cheeks.

_ -you're cute when you blush. _

George has seen his friend’s face before, it's just rare. He was caught off guard to say the least. He sat up, typing out another message. George wished he could understand how we felt. And he wished even more to know how Dream felt.

_ -shut up  _

_ -why? _ His friend texted back.

_ -because I know you don't mean it. I know you're just messing with me. _

Dream was playing with his feelings. Making his usual flirty jokes to play with the other.

_ -what if i do mean it? _

_ What if I want you too? _

Chapter end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Chapter twoooo!! I just want to say thank you all so much for the love last chapter. This chapter was a bit slow but I still hope you all enjoy. As always, if there are any mistakes that I or a proofreader may have missed, Comment and I will get to fixing it asap! Thank you for reading!
> 
> -Ari.


	3. No Proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flirting and snaps:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1646

- _what if i want you too?_

A day passes and Dream wakes as he does every morning, A hungry cat pawing at his chest and purring.

“Hey princess.” He said, petting Patches.

He gets up and walks out of his room and to the kitchen. He pours food in her bowl and gives her fresh water. Dream takes a long breath in and grabs himself a water bottle and a granola bar.

After eating he settles on taking a shower. Washing his hair and body. As his hands trail down his wet skin, he can't help but imagine they are another's. Thinking about George's delicate hands and soft lips. His contagious laugh that played on repeat in his head.

Dream gave up on trying to push these thoughts away. They would just come back heavier and with more lust. Just seeing George's contact in his phone would trigger a feeling no one has ever given him before.

And no, not horniness. Although that was never too far out of mind.

After getting out of the shower, Dream walked into his room; which was attached to his bathroom. His room was nicely sized, a queen size bed he's had since he was 17 was in the corner next to the window. His dresser directly across from his bed. The wall above his dresser had his tv and next to that, a couple pictures and a poster pinned to it. A small Bisexual flag laid next to a picture of him and his mother.

Eret had sent it to him a few months ago as a gift. Dream could easily remember the day. Horribly hot from the Florida weather. Him and Eret were alone in the SMP talking. Celebrities came up and it had slipped out of his mouth.

_ “Harry Styles is pretty hot-” he cut himself off immediately after. “I mean.. In a like.. Um.” _

_ Eret laughed. “It's fine. Straight guys can still think other dudes are hot.” _

_ Dreams throat burned. _

_ “What if I'm not straight?” _

Months had passed after that. Dream had realized he wasn't fully into girls. He didn't really care for genders. As long as you put up with his nonsense, you are good enough for him.

Dream dried off and got into clean gym shorts. He grabbed his phone, walked out of his room and across the hall to the office he recorded in. Then he sat in his chair and loaded his computer on.

He was shirtless, which was oddly rare considering he is in Florida. Dream opened his phone and texted a short ‘ _ good morning :)’ _ to George. He then went on to send ugly close up snaps to sapnap.

_ -is this what every 21 y/o man does with his life? _ Sapnap texts.

- _ Yes. _ Dream sends in response with another stupid selfie.

About a half hour passes when he gets a text from George. The buzz on his desk makes him fail a parkour jump. Dream opens his phone and is sweetly surprised with a picture from George. He is wrapped in his covers, only his eyes peeking from the cocoon.

_ -morning  _ The text bar reads.

Dream caught himself smiling. It was hard not to. He stares at the picture, melting in his seat. He pulls up his camera and takes a picture. Half hidden face, and the upper part of his bare chest. He texts out his message and sends the picture.

_ -someone looks comfy. _

Another picture from George, the small part of his cheeks that are visible are red as a blossom.

_ -someone looks naked. _

Dream sends another picture. this time a close up of his eyes, eyebrows furrowed in a jokingly angry manner.

_ -Im not naked! I have shorts on. _

And another from George.

_ -No proof. _

“Oh, come on.” The blonde man says to himself under his breath.

Clay stands and walks back out of the office room, into his bathroom. He takes a picture in the mirror. The glass is still slightly dripped with water and fogged. His phone covered his face as he typed out another message.

_ -Here is your proof _

A minute passes before he gets a picture back. George's face is fully red now.

_ -Hot. _

Clay feels his cheeks rise with heat. He rolled his eyes and smiled at his phone, going back to his desk in the other room and taking another half faced picture.

_ -You getting on later? I need some help coding the mod for a vid. _

_ -give me 30 minutes. _

_ -:) _

Dream pulled up his Spotify. Playing a random song, he gets to work. As time passes, George calls him on discord.

“Took you long enough.” Dream said jokingly.

“I'm sorry! my bed was comfortable.”

Dream smiled. “You should have invited me to join you in it then.”

George is quiet, The two men staing in silence for a moment.

“Maybe next time I will.” George said quietly.

Dream bites his lip and takes a deep breath. “So- the code?”

“Um yeah,” George recovers. “Send the draft.”

After an hour of coding, Dream reached his arms over his head. He made a soft noise as he stretched which received a small snicker from the other male.

“What?” Dream asked, going back to his keyboard.

“That noise.” George said.

“What about it? I was stretching?”

George took a moment before responding. “It was" He paused, "cute.”

“Cute?” Dream said, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah.. sorry that was weird” he was quieter now.

“No no, it's okay.” Dreams heart beat harder. “If it makes it any better, I think you are pretty cute yourself.”

“Shut up.” George said, an audible smile came through the mic.

“Why should I?” Dream was teasing now, but he would never lie to George.

“Because I know you're just joking.”

“And what if I'm not?” George did not respond, and the taller man decided to continue. “You're Cute, and smart, and sweet.”

“Oh my god..”

Clay smiled. “You have a nice voice too.”

“Do I really now?”

“You do.”

George hesitated for a moment before coming back. “What else..”

Clay loved when George talked like that. When he could hear the slight neediness in George's voice. It was rare, he wanted more.

“When you fall asleep on call and breathe into the mic. Or when i finally get a selfie out of you”

“Hey, you're the faceless shy one.” The other giggled.

“And when I make you all flustered on stream. You are cute when you blush.”

Another moment passes. The world around them stops. Nothing else matters except for the other man’s voice.

“Tell me more..” George's voice was low, still riddles with want. Clay continued.

“When you wake up and I get to hear your morning voice, When your accent is heavy. I love it when we sit in calls not talking, just with each other. And when you text me when something reminds you of me.”

A breathy chuckle came from the other. “Your so dumb”

“You think I'm lying?”

“Are you?”

Clay smiled. “I'm not

George again paused for a second. “What else.”

“I like it when i get to see your hands. How they look so gentle. And how your eyes are dark and full of happiness when I check your streams. How adorable you are doing simple things.”

“why do you do that?” George cut him off.

“Do what?”

“Just, like, talk like that so easily. You sound so sure of it.”

“Because i am”

George sighed. “I'm not- I'm not good with my words- like you are.”

“No one ever said you had to be.”

“And that. You know exactly what to say. You can say what you are feeling and like,  _ know  _ what you are feeling. I can't do that. I never know what i'm feeling and I never understand it.”

The blonde man thought for a moment. “Use music.”

“What?”

“If a song reminds you of something, or makes you feel a certain way, send it to me and tell me how you feel about it. Or just that it makes you feel something."

“That- is actually kind of smart.”

“One thousand IQ, baby.” Clay said simply.

He heard the British man stutter. “I- yeah.”

“Aww, is Georgie flustered because I said baby?” Clay teased.

“I have been red this entire conversation.”

Clay laughed. He loved this. Being with George. The air stopped as they spoke. Bursts of bright light and new feelings beamed in Clay.

“No proof.” He used the same line George used earlier. There was movement for a minute before he got a notification. A picture from George, his face a deep red hidden behind his hand.

“Why don't I ever get to see all of your pretty face?” The confidence in Clay's voice was strong. The nervousness that usually scattered his body fled.

“You are so annoying.”

“I know you love me.”

“Shut up.”

After the call ended, Dream sat back in his chair. Patches came and nuzzled her head against Dreams leg.

“Hello princess. You want a treat?”

He grabbed his phone and went downstairs, Patches following. He dug through his fridge and filled out a slice of turkey. He tossed it on the counter. THe small cat hopped up and began eating the meat.

Dreams phone went off and he looked at it. And of course, it was George. He had sent a link with a message attached.

_ -Reminded me of you. _

Dream opened the link, which took him to spotify. He let the song play as he got himself some food.

**Karma killer**

**You know, oh, oh**

**You got my attention**

**I think I'm falling apart**

**Lovesick feeling all alone**

**A crack in the ceiling**

**Trace it back to my heart**

The song was upbeat and enjoyable. Dream traced his thoughts back to the neediness in George's voice. How he wanted to give everything to him.

**Get out**

**Get out of my head**

**Out of my head and into my arms**

Soon the song came to an end. He smiled and took his phone. Patches had eaten her turkey and dream had a sandwich made.

He smiled and texted George.

_ -i would love to be in your arms babe ;) _

_ -oh my god shut up. _

Chapter end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: YEAH BABYYYYY!!!! Hope yall like thissss! The song is called ‘Into my arms’ by COIN. This chapter has a lot of thought put into it and I'm pretty proud ngl. Hope y'all liked it! If there are any mistakes that I or a proofreader may have missed, Comment and I will get to fixing it asap! Thank you for reading!


	4. Bright Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares, and flirting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!TW!! : This chapter has Slight Dissociation, Abuse and Panic attacks: Continue with Caution.
> 
> word count:2475

George opened his eyes to a clear blue sky. White wispy clouds floated in the air above. George Ssat up a large field. He didn't know where he was. Last he had remembered was falling asleep in his bed.

Was it another nightmare?

He was alone. But this time, oddly at peace. He stood and looked around the forgin, vacant land. He was alone like always. George didn't hate it for once. He felt calm, at peace. The wind brushed through his hair and filled his nose with freshness.

George took the scenery in. The beautiful sun painted perfectly in the sky. The feeling of calm that flushed over his body.

After a moment, George didn't feel so alone. He heard a soft familiar chuckle. He turned his head to see a sandy blonde man with bright jade walking towards him.

“You having fun, Bright eyes?” He said.

“Dream? What- what are you doing here?”

The man looked around. “I donno.”

George took a few steps towards him. He was tall, freckles trailing from his cheeks to his neck and under the collar of his shirt,

“I'm supposed to be alone.” He said, nervousness shook his vocal cords.

“Do you want to be alone?”

“No.”

Dream smiled and took his hand. “Then let's go. It's only a dream.”

George didn't hesitate to follow and hold his hand back. “Where are we going?”

“Anywhere you want bright eyes.”

They walked through the feld, their breathing in sync with each other. They held hands as they walked. Dream's hand was bigger than Georges. It was gentle, soft and wanting. The brits heart raced.

“Why do you keep calling me that?” George askes, looking up at the taller man.

“What? Bright eyes?”

“Yeah..”

Dream seemed to think for a moment. “I donno.” he looked back at George, his cheeks beaming a gentle pink. “I just like your eyes.”

The man in front of him flashed. George pulled his hand away and stumbled back. Worry spread on Dreams face.

“George? Are you okay”

Fear lit in George's core. It hurt. It burned.

**_They are all the same, George._ **

“Shut up!” He yelled at himself, grabbing fist full of hairs as tears stung in his eyes. Panic ran its way around George's body. Everything was loud and static.

Gentle, yet strong, warm arms wrapped themselves around George's small timid body. The shorter man fell into Clays arms, letting the beat of the man's heart wash away his fear.

“I'm sorry.”his voice shook, tears pricking his eyes.” I didn't mean-”

“Shh. It's okay. I won't hurt you like he did.”

George looked up. “How do- how do you know about him?”

“I'm in your Dream, silly. Your head.”

George simply nodded. Clay led them to a tree and they sat below the shade of the leaves. Clay grabbed hold of George's hand again and laid back. THe blond's hands were bigger than Georges, still, very gentle and soothing.

“It's beautiful here. I don't want to leave.” Clay spoke softly.

“Neither do i.”

George laid back with Clay and sighed, watching the sunlight and clouds mix in the sky above.

“He hurt you badly, huh?” Clay said. His words felt sharp, though sweet.

“Yeah.” He looked over at Clay. The blonde hair was now black and the jade in his eyes went to brown. The tan skinned man looked back at him coldly. His angry grin sent a rush though George's body that screamed  _ danger danger danger. _

“He's just like me Bright eyes.  _ You're Fucked _ .”

The man's grip tightened and George sat up and looked down at his arm. His hand was bruised purple as the other squeezed.

“Stop! You're hurting me!” George's sight blurred as tears filled in his eyes.

The hark haired man disappeared. And He was alone.

George shot out of bed in a cold sweat. Each breath burned his throat as his head spun. He instinctively grabbed his phone and searched through his contacts. He clicked on Dreams and held it to his ear. Sobbs shook the man's body, making it harder to breathe.

“George? It's 5 in the morning for you. Why are you up.” Dream's voice was deep and full of tiredness.

Instead of speaking words, George's cries broke through the phone. He tried to calm himself but it all just came back heavier.

Blankets on the other end of the call shuffled and Dream spoke again. “George? Hey, what's going on?”

“I- I had a dream and-” His hysterics cut him off again.

“Hey, George, just breath. Deep breaths. I'm right here. Just focus on my voice okay?”

George did as he was told, focusing his mind on Dream. After about 5 minutes, George was calm enough to breathe properly.

Dream spoke softly. “What happened?” His voice was coated in worry.

“I had another nightmare.” George felt ashamed. His lounges burned as he spoke.

“It was bad huh?”

“Yeah..”

Clay sighed. “We don't have to talk about it. But if-”

“My ex abused me.” George let the words run out of his mouth. He hadn't told anyone about his ex before. Too scared they would hate him for it. He never told anyone about his nightmares. Why they came and why he would cry himself back to sleep most nights after they happened, never having enough courage to reach out. Though he felt safe with Clay. He was vulnerable and Clay never took advantage of that side of George.

It was a moment before Dream spoke again. “Tell me everything.”

George explained what had happened in the Dream. How Clay showed up and how his ex was there was well. Usually, his Dreams start in his ex's house. Alone and already beaten.

“His name was Avery.” He said, trying to keep himself composed. “We were together for maybe a year? It was just before I met you actually. I was 20.” George's voice shook. “He made me feel like he was the only one who would love me. A few days after he broke up with me, he got into a car crash and-” George choked on his words. “He died. He made me feel like a fucking toy. After that people just kept leaving me.”

The call was quiet. “George..” his voice was low. “I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell me about this?”

“I was scared?” his words came off in the sound of a question. “If i open up too much or- or if i let anyone in, they will all just leave. You, Sapnap and Bad are the only people I can really open up to. You are the only person I've told this to.”

Where this courage came from, George had no clue. Clay made him feel so safe. He was different from Avery.

“I'm glad you did.” Again, Clay’s voice was so sure. So true. Nothing like Avery's cold voice. Clay’s was warm. “You know we all love you. You know _ I  _ love you.”

Tears pooled in Georges eyes again. “I- I love you too.”

“I know you do.” Dream said softly. His voice striped George’s fears away. “I won't ever leave you.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

George smiled slightly. “I'm sorry I never told you. And I'm sorry for bothering you.”

“You don't bother me, and don't ever be sorry George. It's all okay now. Just get some sleep okay? I'm right here if you need me.”

“I always need you.” George lightly laughed, the words, again, slipping out with ease.

“And you have me. Now rest.”

George followed Dream’s request and laid down again. He closed his eyes and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

When George woke again, he heard clatter coming from his phone.

“Dream?” He spoke with his sleepy thick accent.

“Shit- Morning! Did I wake you up?”

George sat up and stretched. “No. You're fine. What are you doing awake?”

“I've been up since you called.”

Guilt shattered around his body. “I'm sorry.”

“You say sorry again and we're gonna have some problems. You have nothing to be sorry about, George” And like that, the guilt was gone. Dream has a way of making George feel better when no one else could. The freckled man would calm him so easily. He adored it.

George was about to apologize again but stopped himself. “What are you doing?”

“I just finished the dishes. Me and Sap were waiting for you to wake up so we could film the video.”

“Shit right-”

“Hey, we don't have to if you're not feeling up to it.”

“No no, it's okay. Give me a few minutes and I'll get on.”

“Alright. I'll talk to you soon”

George took a deep breath and got up. He brushed his teeth and sat down at his desk. He sighed and joined the call that Dream and Sapnap were in.

“You like Karl?” He heard Dream half yell.

“Oh my fucking God.” The younger Texan main groaned out.

“Wait-” George butted in. "You like guys?”

“Ughhhhhh” Sapnap groaned again. “I don't know! I just, like, feel different around him.”

Dream laughed. “How are we all gay?”

“You like guys too?!” Sapnap half yelled, this received a hard wheeze from Dream.

“Im bi Sapnap-” again he was cut off.

George was extremely lost. He likes guys. His heart raced slightly.

“And you didn't tell us?” Sapnap continued.

“I like guys too..” George was quieter. He knew his friends would accept him. But it was still a big step.

“Oh my god we’re all gay.” Dream said, still having a laughing fit.

“Wait a damn minute.” Sapnap said. After a moment, Bad joined, having been invited by Sapnap.

“Hey guys!” his voice beamed sweetly.

“Do you like Skeppy?” Sapnap yelled again.

George laughed while Dream was in the process of deflating all air from his body.

“What? What kind of question is that?” the other yelled back

“Bad! Are you gay? Yes or no?”

“I mean..” His voice was quieter.

“GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!” Sapnap yelled.

Through Sapnaps screams, Bad yelling language and Dream literally dying from laughter; George felt extremely relieved. For one, his friends didn't care if he liked guys. And Dream liked men as well. He didn't know why his mind lingered over the thought of his friend being bisexual. He disregarded it and went back to the conversation.

“I'm gonna piss myself,” Dream said, taking in sharp breaths.

“How are we all fucking gay?”

“Sapnap! Language! And I'm not one hundred present gay.. I only really like Skeppy.”

“Yeah, I'm just gay.” George said laughing a bit.

“Again, bi.” Dream spoke. Finally breathing properly.

“Wait- really?’ Bad said. “I only knew about George”

“YOu knEw?” Sapnaps voice cracked and Dream went back to wheezing.

“Oh my God.” George rubbed his temples smiling a bit.

“I mean, Yeah it came up-”

“Okay! Okay. So Sapnap likes Karl, Bad and Skeppy are pretty much already dating-”

“No we are not!” Bad cut in. Dream continued.

“George is gay, and I'm bi. Are we done.”

Sapnap sighed. “I'm still head over heels for Karl. This hasn't solved shit.”

“Oh my gosh language. I'll talk to you guys later”

After they calmed down, they got on with the video. After they ended the recordings, George went to get some food. He grabbed an apple and some water, heading back up to his room.

“I'm back” he said, sitting in his chair and putting his headphones on.

“Hey, Sapnap left us to play with Karl.”

“Dang. They are cute together though.” The brit said chuckling and taking a bite of his apple.

“They are.” the other replied. It was awkwardly silent for a moment before he spoke again. “You feeling better?”

“Yeah. Thank you for caring.”

“Of course, Babe.” Dream spoke sweetly.

George’s cheeks darkened. God he loved his new nickname “Is this just a new thing that's happening?”

“Yes. As long as you are okay with it..”

“I am. I like it.”

“Good. Glad you like it, babe.” Dream cooed.

George wanted more of this side of Dream. He liked when he would act like this. How he wished dream would whisper like that in his ear. George wanted to be held by the taller man. Protected and all to himself.

“So long as i get more pictures of you.” George said in return.

“Oh? Will I get some in return?”

“If i feel like it.”

“Oh come on, that's no fair” Dreams voice dropped quieter and lower. “I know you like it when i call you babe.”

George felt his face heat up even more. “I do. I still want to see you though.”

There was movement and then a notification from George’s phone. Dream had sent him a snap. He opened it hesitantly to see a full faced picture of Dream. The room was dark with his screen illuminating his features. His cheek was resting in his hand as a soft pink shade was spread across his cheeks. George stared at the man's freckled face in awe.

“You're hot.” The words escaped his mouth before he could stop himself.

Dream choked on his words slightly for a moment. “You can't- God damn it George..”

The brunette laughed and brought up the camera. He hid behind his light grey hoodie and took a picture. Sending it. Dream opened the snap and let out a soft chuckle.

“You're so red.” He teased.

“Because of you!” George defended, smiling softly.

“All I did was send a picture of my face and call you babe. Is that really all it takes?”

“Your voice added to it.” He mumbled out.

“Awe, you like my voice?” There was a pause, Dream got closer to the mic and lowered his voice. “Wonder what else i can do to you.”

George froze. He couldn't even form words. He sat frozen for a moment. A familiar build up in his pants began to form.

“You- God damn it.” he said, sinking his hands in his face. Dream laughed softly and moved back from the mic.

“Too far?” his voice was slightly concerned.

“No.” George paused, collecting his thoughts. “I like it.”

“And if i do ever go too far you'll tell me right? I don't want to make you uncomfortable.”

“I will. I don't think you have the power to make me uncomfortable.” George replied, smiling softly.

“I'll send you feet pics again”

“Oh my god stop.”

Chapter End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Early chapter bitchesssssss!!!!!!!!! Its 3 am and im hongry as FucK so imma go scavenge my fridge like a fucking rodent. Thank you all so much for the love, and again, if there is any mistakes that I or a proofreader may have missed, Comment and i will get to fixing it asap! Thank you for reading!
> 
> -Ari  
> 


	5. Wanting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realization hits Clay, and he doesn't hate it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count:1578

A week had gone by and the days went on as they usually did. And to Dreams delight, George had started sending good morning snaps to him. His adorable face peeking out from the covers with sleepy eyes. In return, Dream sent tired pictures of himself back. He adored seeing the smaller man in the morning. He wanted to see him wake next to him in real life.

That's not weird was it?

Dream proceeded with his daily routine of getting up with Patches pawing his chest and feeding her. He ate breakfast, brushed his teeth and cleaned up around his house. All the while texting the brown haired British man he admired.

_ -I'm hungry but I don't wanna get up.  _ George texted.

_ -aww boo hoo poor Georgie _

_ -shut uppppp. I just want breakfast in bed _

_ -ill come over and feed you then. _ Dream smiled at his phone, wiping down his kitchen counters.

_ -I wish. Wyd?  _ George replied.

_ -cleaning. You down to call? _

_ -Sure, call me. _

Dream beamed, excited to talk to the other again. He clicked on the FaceTime button and positioned his phone against his coffee cups on his counter.

When George answered, he looked slightly surprised. Dream was leaning his arms against the counter, grinning stupidly. George pulled his face behind his bed covers. Dream rarely ever FaceTimed, And when he did, he barely showed his face.

"Hey babe!" The nickname had become more and more popular in the blond man's vocabulary. Each time making George blush a sweet shade of pink.

"I didn't know you meant facetime." The smaller mumbled from the sheets. He loved how George would bundle in his covers. He was adorable.

"Well now you do." Dream stood straight from leaning on the counter and continued cleaning. They were quiet, just enjoying each other's company. Not to mention the handsome view Dream gave George.

The air was still in a moment of happy silence before George spoke up. "You're hot."

Dream turned, looking at the bright red man that hid in his sheets. He leaned his back against his island counter and crossed his arms.

"Am I really now?" George gave him a small nod, earning a smile from Clay. "You're getting more confident babe. I'm proud." Dream said dramatically like a proud mother, placing his hand on his chest. He sniffled softly and wiped away fake tears.

"And  _ you're _ annoying," the other man simply said.

" _ You're _ adorable."

George's face looked like it was going to explode. He pulled the blanket over his face fully and gowned. Dream laughed in return.

Dream had become more protective over his friend. He would check up on him daily and ask about his nightmares. He would butt in on pity Twitter arguments defending George. He felt the need to protect him, to take care of him better than his ex did.

Throughout the day, Dream and George stayed on call. Dream cleaned his house and George finally got out of bed, getting ready for being a part of real life. As he did so, Dream watched all of his movements. His small muscles, delicate hands, slim frame. He wanted to hold George close. Run his hands over the shorter man's skin, tracing the tantalizing divots of his hips. He wanted to feel and taste his soft pink lips.

But he didn't like,  _ like _ George.

He just wanted to _ platonically-  _ be with his friend.

And hold him.

And kiss him..

And touch him...

And love him....

But he didn't like George. Of course not. George was his best friend. It wasn't like that.

Right?

After the call ended and Dream fell onto his bed. Again, George was the only thing in his mind. Through the days, Dream didn't quite know why he felt the way he did. He had not understood why he adored his voice and sweet face. How he laughed and made fun of Dream.

His pretty dark eyes and bright smile. How he wanted to kiss his soft lips till they bruised. How he wanted George all to himself.

Finally, realization hit Clay like a tsunami.

"Fuck." He said aloud and shot up from his bed. He knew what was going on.

Clay was in love with his best friend.

He did like  _ like _ George. All his wants with the dark haired man clustered together. The confusion cleared and slowly, the desperation for the brit became more obvious.

He was in love. And he was panicking.

_ -Sapnap I need help _ Dream texted his friend through discord, panic still gushing through his nerves.

_ -damn, that sucks. _

_ -Sapnap! I'm having c r i s i s. _

_ -having a boner isn't a crisis dream. _

_ -oh my god I hate you. _ Dream took a deep breath and typed out his message.

_ -I'm in love with George. _

_ -Incoming call from Sapnap- _

Dream answered to a cackling Sapnap.

"You know I went to you because you're my friend, Sapnap."

"Dude- you're serious?"

"Yes I'm serious! I don't know what to do."

"Fuck him."

"SAPNAP!"

The other laughed. "Just like, i don't know, go along with how it's already going. Do you think he likes you?"

"Maybe? I don't want to make any big moves. You know how closed off from that stuff he is."

"Both of you are stupid." Sapnap said, eating what sounded like- chips?

"Wow thanks."

"You're welcome. Just keep going and hint at it a bit. If you think he likes you tell him." He spoke with a full mouth

"I mean, I flirt more than we jokingly do. I started calling him babe and stuff. And then he just gets all flustered and-"

"And you don't know if he likes you?"

"I don't know. He hates romantic relationships and it's extremely rare he has a crush on anyone. You remember Rachel?"

"That was a train wreck." Sapnap laughed softly.

"Yeah so- i just need to be like, careful with him."

"I mean he's gay so you have that going for you. You call him babe and flirt and he doesn't hate you for it. I'd say you're doing good."

"Yeah. I'm still just-" he scavenged his brain for the words, his mind still running laps in his head. "Scared, I guess?"

"Of what?"

"All of this? He's our best friend. What if i go too far or fuck something up."

"Dude just, calm down. He likes you then woo! You get to fuck him."

"Snapnap!"

"And if he doesn't, then you stay friends. You can't push him away. Were all fucking stuck together, Okay?

"Yeah i guess. How are you and Karl?"

"Horrified. I'm like ninety present sure he's straight." slight disappointment swirled in the younger man's voice

Dream pulled himself up and walked to his recording room, sitting at his desk. "You want me to ask him? I'll make it stubble."

"Yes please. I have been stressing out about this."

Dream chuckled through his nose and pulled up discord, messaging his friend.

_ -hey Karl i have a question _

Not even a minute later the other replied.

_ -sure! What's up? _

_ -you and Sapnap have been close lately. Do you like him? Romance wize? _

There was a pause before Karl messaged him back.

_ -kinda.. Is that bad? _

Dream smiled. "Oh Sappy Nappy" Dream purred, texting Karl back.

_ -not at all. I know he would be fine with it. _

"What? Did he text back?" Sapnap said, his nervous yet eager voice playing through Dream's headset.

"Go get your mans." Dream said, proud and happy for his two friends.

"Your kidding."

"Nope."

"Dream. I fucking love you."

Dream laughed. "I love you two. Now go have fun with your boyfriend."

And with that, Sapnap left to message his crush.

Dream sat back in his mesh gaming chair. He was happy for Sapnap and Karl, but he still had the problem of George. How was he supposed to tell him? Dream rubbed his temples and sighed.

Why George?

Why now?

Did he always have feelings for him? He had always admired the British man. His sweet laugh and sweeter smile. Clay wanted him. _ Badly. _

He felt guilty?

He knew George couldn't hate him. But he was still worried.

And the way George acted with him. Calling him hot and getting flustered when Clay would tease.

The upsetting thoughts of George left and in came the same sweet thoughts. Some more lustful than others. Most loving. He smiled thinking about the other. He wanted George in his arms. The image of leaving marks on the smaller man's neck made his cheeks rise with heat.

He pulled out his phone and typed out a message.

- _ hey babe, whatcha up to? _

Not even a minute passed when George texted back.

_ -eating and watching a video instead of editing. Why what's up. _

_ -nothing, just checking on you :) _

_ -well I'm dying and need to call you right now. _ George texted. Dream knew the other was fine, but went along

_ -call me then _

_ -Incoming call from Gogy- _

"Hey babe." Dream said sweetly, holding the phone to his ear. "What's up?"

"I'm lonely." The other's voice was soft and pouty, his rounded accent attractive as always.

"Awe, poor Georgie. You wanna come over?"

"I wish. I hate living so far."

Dream hated it too. Sapnap was far but George was 4,300 miles away. He couldn't wait for the day him and his friends met. Moving in and living with each other.

"You'll come to visit soon right?" Clay's voice was slightly sad. "I wanna see you in person."

George began to speak, though he was hesitant. "Will you hold me if i do?"

Clay smiled. "I'll never let you go if I do."

"Promise?" George said. Clay could tell the British man was smiling as well.

"I promise." he said again, so sure as always.

Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in pain. My eyes hurt and a h. Anyway Merry Christmas, And Happy Yule for all my Pagans! I may be slow with updates and im sorry if this chapter has been al over the place. but as always, If there are any mistakes i or a proofreader may have missed, Comment and I will get to fixing it asap! Thank you for reading!
> 
> -Ari
> 
> Word count: 1600


	6. Understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George starts to understand how he feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1334

There's always a faint line between what you think you want and what you really need.

Your desires cloud your true needs. For some people, they know what they want and know what they need and are able to separate the two.

For others, they're too blinded by their lust and cravings.

And then there's the smaller portion that doesn't understand either.

George lay awake in bed staring at the ceiling with his long limbs sprawled out on the bed. The air was cold, but didn't cramp his bones like it would in winter. The air was still and calm.

What did he want?

He missed the feeling of touch. Being held and kissed. But each time someone would tap him on the shoulder he would flinch away. Skin on skin contact burns through his flash.

It was hot.

He liked the cold.

Hot showers helped him cope with the want for physical attention. He would rarely even let his mother gently hug him or rub small circles onto his back. her palms soaked through his shirt, making him tense.

He wanted more sweet words, filling his ears on late night calls. He wanted to be told it would be okay and believe it.

But did he need that?

He wanted everything to go away. He didn't want anyone to touch him and he didn't want anyone to reassure him. He was completely fine for his own.

But did he need it?

**_don't take what you don't deserve Bright eyes._ **

What did he deserve?

George pulled himself off of his bed and sat at his desk, in an effort to pry himself away from the conflicting thoughts. The mix of bright colors from his monitor and afternoon light seeping through his blinds illuminated his face.

Pulling up discord he checked his unopened messages and replied to a few of his friends. Tommy had texted him but he disregarded it. He then opened him and Bad's chat, reading an old message.

_ -Hi! just checking in on you uwu _

He rolled his eyes at the emoji and replied back.

_ -im okay I guess. Confused about some things but I'm better. _

_ -confused how? _

He was confused on how he felt towards the tall, blonde, American man. Dream had mangled himself around different parts of his consciousness.

Along with Avery.

The two were like opposites. An angel and a devil on his shoulder.

Avery was nothing compared to Dream. That was something George was sure of. Or at least wanted to be sure of. He wanted to believe it was true to the point where he thought it was. Dream was everything Avery wasn't. And everything Avery was, he was better.

The black haired man never cradled George. Not like Dream said he would. It was only sex and then ignoring George until the brown haired man fell asleep. Clay also looked stronger than Avery. The green eyed man could crush him. But George knew he would be gentle.

"He's not Avery." The British man reassured himself. "He loves you and he cares about you and he won't hurt you."

That was something George was sure of. 

George was quickly brought out of his line of thought when he got a second text from his friend.

_ -you don't have to tell me, but I'm guessing it's about who you like? _

_ -wow bad, it's almost like you read my mind _

The Message came out a bit more harshly and sarcastic than George had meant to. But they were words and they got the point across.

_ -you want to call and talk about it? In with Skeppy but I'm sure he won't mind _

_ -i guess. add me. _

George joined the call invite and was bombarded with the usual obnoxious Skeppy yelling about god knows what.

"That makes no sense!" He boomed. George winced and turned down the volume.

"It makes total sense. Oh, hi George!"

"George agrees with me!" Skeppy said, now quieter, but still booming.

"I don't even know what's going on"

"Moving on!" bad said, eager yo change the topic. "George we are in the SMP if you want to join us."

George loaded up his Minecraft and logged onto the shared server.

"So, what's going on?" Bad's words were always caring and comforting.

George let his hands fall to his lap, he sighed and finally let as much as he could stand spill out of his mouth.

"I think.. I like Dream? But at the same time I'm scared." George grips the fabric at the bottom of his shirt, fumbling with it in his hands. Admitting it was different from feeling it. He wasn't even sure if he fully felt it. His brain could just be forcing him to like Clay so he could have some kind of contact.

"Why would you be scared?" Bad said, his voice smooth and sympathetic.

"I'm scared he wont feel the same? That he will hate me." That's not the full truth, but part of it. He felt ashamed. Guilty.

**_don't take what you don't deserve Bright eyes._ **

This time, Skeppy spoke up before Bad could reply. "Sorry to, ya know, interrupt, but George, He's your best friend right? He wouldn't hate you for anything. If Bad liked me, I wouldn't hate him. And if I liked Bad I hope he wouldn't feel that way either."

"Aww Skeppy, i could never hate you!"

"What I'm saying is whether you like him or not, he won't ever hate you. Its Dream, he could never- Creeper!" He was quickly cut off by himself with screams but he got the point across.

"Ugh, I feel stupid.." George rubbed his temples, groaning slightly.

"Your not stupid, just figuring things out. Fully understand how you feel and tell him to get it off your shoulders." Bad replied, Skeppy, giving a quiet 'Thank you' for repairing the creeper hole.

George placed his hands back on his keyboard and moved, his character bounced atop the trees. He sighed softly, "I guess. Thanks guys."

"Of course! Now get your mind off of this for now and come help us fix up all the creeper holes on the server. It will look nicer!"

a few hours passed and George had put off texting Dream. His Spotify played softly in the background as he sat at the spider spawner. He zoned out if the conversation Bad and Skeppy were having and focused on the words of the song.

**I want you**

**Yeah, I want you**

**Cause nothing comes close**

**To the way that I need you**

Clay.

**I wish I can feel your skin**

**And I want you**

**From somewhere within**

_ don't take what you don't deserve Bright eyes.  _

**It feels like there's oceans**

**Between you and me once again**

**We hide our emotions**

**Under the surface and tryin' to**

**pretend**

He loves me.

**But it feels like there's oceans**

**Between you and me**

George hand clicked off of the game and to his Spotify. He clicked 'share' and sent it to Dream through discord. He texted a small, simple message.

_ -i really want you right now. _

A few minutes passed when Dream had messaged back.

_ -I'm Right here babe, call me :) _

George smiled. "I gotta go guys, Thanks for helping." He didn't wait for them to replay as he left the call. George grabbed his phone and clicked on the blonds contact, letting it ring.

"Hey babes! what's up?" Clays voice shot though George, sending a calming sensation though George's veins. He smiled.

"Hey babe."

Chapter End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOO! sorry this is a short chapter its mostly a filler, i may go on a small break but here have this shit for now. kinda sucks but meh. The song is called Oceans by Seafret. And as always, i if there is any mistakes that I or a proofreader may have missed, Comment and i will get to fixing it asap! Thank you for reading!
> 
> -Ari


	7. Long Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depression, A little sister and a calming voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count:3085

Clay sat criss-cross in his bed, his fist clenched around a bundle of his shirt. It was going to be one of  _ those _ days.

It had taken him a full five minutes to pull himself up against his beds headboard. His bones weighed him down and his head felt like a bowling ball. The seven A.M morning light seeped into his dark room from his closed blinds and stung his eyes.

He reeked of B.O and the nasty leftover sleep taste in his mouth made him want to throw up. He wanted to get up and clean himself, but it was too much effort he didn't have. Clay had his good and bad days of course. And this was a bad day.

It took him a bit to finally reach for his phone and check what he missed. No morning texts from George; he was still asleep this early. He was in fact pleased that he hasn't been doxxed in a full two weeks. World record. He checked a few tweets before sighing and burrowing back under his covers.

He felt like utter shit.

Another hour had passed before he pulled himself up and walked to his bathroom. He stared into the mirror at his sunken in eyes and pale face. Once Clay had finally brushed his teeth he felt slightly better. Surprisingly enough, he even took a shower. Washing his hair and body under the hot water as best as he could considering his limbs felt like led.

Once out of the shower and dry, he put on clean clothes and went back to bed, quickly interrupted by his multi colored cat looking up at him.

“Alright,” Clay sighed, “I'll feed you.” He again tugged himself out of bed and out his room. Walking down the stairs and into his kitchen, he grabbed the can of tuna and poured it into the small cats food bowl. How his cat liked this, he had no idea. He gagged at the small fish bones in the disgusting mush and he set it on the counter.

Patches hopped up onto the island and stuck her head in the bowl, eating the disgusting smelling food. Clay leaned on the counter and rubbed his eyes. He was tired, mentally drained from life. Everything going on with George and juggling constant hate and fear of him and his family being doxxed. It was overwhelming.

Clay stood in front of his fridge just staring. He hugged himself from the cool air coming from the fridge. Nothing looked appealing, the thought of food made him sick. Clay growend and closed the fridge, going back up to his room and messy bed where he would stay for hours watching whatever stupid anime Sapnap had suggested to him.

Hours passed when he finally got the long awaited notification on his phone. Clay tapped his finger on the notification and smiled. The heaviness that laid on the blonde's body lifted as he admired the usual British man, bundled in blankets, on his phone screen.

Clay pulled up the snapchat camera and snapped a picture of himself back. He had sight bags under his eyes but disregarded it. He texted out his message and sent the snap.

_ -Morning babe :) _

_ -You look like shit _

Okay, Ouch?

_ -Wow, thanks George glad you noticed. _

_ -Whats going on? Are you feeling okay? _

_ -Just a shit day. _

Clay didn't feel like lying. He was tired and just wanted to be held. He missed being hugged and cuddled when having a depressive day. Clay was a physical person. He loved touch and loved giving physical affection.

_ -you wanna talk about it? We can call. _

Clay agreed and answered the incoming call from George.

“Good morning,” the brit said in his low, sleepy tone. “How ya feelin’?” His thick accent sent a rush through Clays body. He didn't want to answer. Just cuddle into the smaller man's arms and exhale all his bad emotions into the warm air.

He settled with a soft “Mmh” as a response.

The sound of blankets moving came through the call and George spoke again. “Having another sad day?”

“Yeah.” Clay mumbled, sinking into the bed he wished he shared with the other.

“What's going on?”

“I don't,” the blonde paused, “I don't even know why. Nothing bad happened, I'm just tired.”

George yawned and made a noise Clay could easily make out as he made the same sound whenever he stretched. “It's okay, People have those days sometimes.”

“I hate it.”

“I know. Here.” He paused, “ look at your phone.”

The brown haired man showed on his screen. His sweet smile already took the tired headache from Clay. He was so perfectly simple, It was something he had admired about the other. He smiled and sighed, turning in his own camera.

“There he is.” George said, tilting his head as he looked at his own phone. God he's hot.

Clay smiled more, he glazed his eyes over the others face, along with his exposed neck and jawline. “You're pretty.” He said, never missing a chance to complement the man was almost second nature at this point.

“I turned on my camera to make you feel better, not for you to flirt.”

“And what if telling you how much I love your pretty face makes me feel better?”

George thought for a moment before responding. “Then I wonder what else would make you feel better.”

Clay laid down in his bed completely, rolling on his side still looking at his phone screen. “Coming to America..”

He rolled his eyes. “Something I can actually do.”

The Floridan man groaned dramatically. “You hate me.”

“I don't hate you. I want to come and visit you.”

“So why haven't you?”

The call fell to a pause.

“Things have come up. If I go I may never leave. Who knows, you could be a murderer.”

“Damn right. I'll hold you hostage, bitch.”

George laughed, sending beams of warmth through Clay. “I'll come see you soon.”

“And you'll snuggle me and Patches?”

His cheeks reddened. “You're an idiot.”

“You didn't say no.”

“Shut up.” George says, knowingly joking. “ I'm gonna stream later. You'll be on?”

“I'll try.” Clay replied, “Just for you babe.”

Clay's comment earned an embarrassed smile from George as he covered his face with his hands. Clay started with soft eyes, soaking in the sight of a flustered man he swooned over. God he was in love.

The call went on for another hour, both passing dumb flirts back and forth. Clay's mood had brightened as he watched the other male get ready for the day, something Clay had not done. He glossed his eyes over the brunette, tracing each beautiful part of the other.

“You’re fucking perfect.” Clay half mumbled. A softness in his tone he rarely ever used with anyone. For George's ears only.

A blush rose on his cheeks again as he rolled his eyes. He was fixing his hair in the mirror as his phone was set at a sweet angle Clay savored.

“You're stupid.” he said, disregarding the complement.

“It's true. I know you can be insecure and not realize how you actually are. But when i call you beautiful i mean it.” He watched as George looked down at his phone, a content smile on his face. “My best friend is hot as hell and he deserves to know.”

“You spoil me.” George said, “Simp.”

“Only for you, Dumbass.”

“What happened to ‘Babe’.”

“Oh,” Clay smiled, “So you do like when I call you babe.”

“Shut up.”

The call ended as George had to run some errands, leaving Clay alone and sad again. He followed his thoughts back to the British man. He stopped bothering to push the idea of kissing George out of his head. Telling Sapnap of that only leads to ‘Damn horny bitch. Just tell his you want to fuck him already.’

Karl and him had been together for a week and were adorably annoying. Both open about sexual jokes but got all flustered with wholesome comments. Neither were ready to come out and say they were dating or even on the spectrum so they both kept to themselves.

Dream was snapped out of the blissful thought of pining the smaller, fragile man down and kissing his plump lips with his phone blaring. He answered.

“Hey, Mama.”

“Hi Clay. Do you mind doing me a favor? Clarisse has after school and I can't come pick her up, I'm at work. You can keep her at your house because it's closer and I'll come pick her up after I'm done.”

Clay sighed. “She's at school now?” he said, pulling himself up and getting a hoodie from his closet.

“Yes, Thank you. I'll be done shortly, don't kill each other.”

“I'll crash the car out of spite just for you, Mom.”

“I know you're joking so ill let it slide.” She said. “I love you, Clay.”

“Love you too, Ma. I'll talk to you in a bit.

The call ended and Dream composed himself. He didn't want to go out but he had to. He pondered the thought of just leaving his fourteen year old sister at school but of course, went anyway. He grabbed his phone and keys and left. Then going back inside to give Patches a kiss, and left out the door again.

Once at the school, he texted his sister.

_ -I'm here loser. Mom said to pick you up. _

_ -ew. _

She came out the doors and said goodbye to what Dream guessed was her friends. She walked around the car and got in, looking at him.

“You look like shit.” she said.

“I try.” He simply replied and unparked his car. “Seat belt.” She rolled her eyes and did as told. Dream then pulled out of the school zone.

She brought her phone to her face and sighed. “Mom at work?” She asked, receiving a nod from her brother.

She pulled the aux cord to her phone and played some music, keeping it quiet.

“We're going to my house and mom will pick you up after. Wanna order some pizza?”

“God yes. I'm starving, I had to steal a bag of goldfish from Jayden at lunch.”

“Don't you order school lunch?” Dream asked, stopping at a red light. His mother was thankful for his responsible driving.

“That shit tastes like ass. Even the applesauce, it looks like jello.”

Clay laughed half heartedly. “Mom better not find out I let you swear around me. She’ll have both of our asses.”

“Yeah whatever. I'm fifteen in another five months, she can only keep me on a leash for so long.”

Clay's phone went off and lit up. He didn't bother looking as they pulled onto his street.

Though, Clarisse had seen the notification on his lock screen.

“You and George are dating?” She half yelled, looking back up at Clay.

Clay almost flipped the car, Stepping on the brakes. “What?” He took his phone and read the message on his lock screen.

_ -Hey babe. I'll be on in like an hour or so. I'll see you then if you're feeling better, k? _

Clay's heart warmed nicely to the text, forgetting about the situation at hand almost immediately. He felt his cheeks rise as he texted back.

-Ill see you then, Dork.

“Why didn't you tell me you were dating?” His sister said, looking at him wide eyed.

“We’re not!” He defended. He wished they were.

“He called you babe, Clay.” She said, slight annoyance in her tone.

“It's an inside joke, Okay.”

“You did the thing.”

“What thing?”

“You made that look that people make when they are like, really in love. Like how Mom and Dad looked at each other in the wedding photos.” She noted. “And you are red as fuck.”

“Shut up.” Clay began driving again, pulling into his driveway.

“Does mom Know?” Clarisse asked, opening the car door.

“Know what?”

“About you liking guys.”

“I never said I did, Claire.”

“You never said you didn't.” Her voice was soft, like she was walking on eggshells.

Clay sighed. “I told her a few months ago,” he said quietly, Slight shame filling his bones. He felt guilty, even though he knows he shouldn't.

“You know nothing changes, right? You're still my dick of a brother.”

“I know. Just get inside and order some Pizza.” he said, tossing her the keys to the front door.

She happily obliged and went inside. Clay picked up his phone and texted none other than George.

_ -My sister saw your text and thinks we're dating. _

_ -Sorry <3 _

After inside, they ordered pizza and sat on the couch. Clarisse holding Patches in her lap and scrolling through her phone.

“This fanart of us is crazy. Your fans make me look so cool.” she said, flipping the phone to show Clay.

“Wait until they find out you have a blue streak in your hair.”

“Even more badass.”

The knock and sound of the door made them turn as their mother came in.

“Hi mom,” Clay said, turning back to the box of pizza.

“Clay has a boyfriend.” Clarisse said, Moving patches and getting up.

“He's not my boyfriend!”

“He called you babe!”

“It's an inside joke!”

“Who's your boyfriend?” Their mother said, waking to the two.

“No one, mom.” clay said, rubbing his temples. His headache was returning. He looked up to his mother cupping his cheek.

“You look horrible.”

“Third time I got that today.” he responded dryly.

“Clarie, go wait in the car, okay.” She said, not really asking and more telling.

The blonde girl grabbed another slice of pizza and walked out to the car, leaving the mother and son. She guided him to the couch and sat down. He followed with his hands in his mothers.

“What's going on, hun? Having one of those days?”

He simply nodded, staring at their hands.

“So, are you going to tell me who this boy is?” she asked, gaining a sigh from her son.

“We aren't dating.”

“Is it someone I know?”

Clay paused, swallowing his nerves. “Its George.” he mumbled

“And do you like him?”

He nodded. He shouldn't feel guilty. He was out to his mother and now his sister. There was no reason to feel any guilt.

“Does he like you?” she asked, moving her hand to fix Clays Hair.

“I don't know. I mean we flirt but it's all jokes. I've known him for years, I don't know why I'm just now having these feelings.”

“Do you think they might have always been there and you are just now realizing them?”

“Maybe? I just-” he sighed. “I really like him. Like really like him. But he lives so far and i don't know if he likes me. I feel like there's something wrong with me.”

“The only thing that's wrong with you is your overthinking. Who knows, he may have the biggest crush on you and just doesn't know how to express it.”

“Yeah. Thanks, mama.”

“Of course, sweetie. And if you and this boy do date; i would love for him to come over and have dinner with us.”

He smiled as his mother wrapped him in a hug. He poured out all that was on his mind to his mother. They had always been close and he always told her everything. Almost. After their chat was done she tossed Clays forehead and went out to the car saying goodbye.

He grabbed another slice of pizza and closed the box, heading upstairs to his room and turning his computer on. Clay sighed and went to discord, looking through the VCs and joined. Once Dream joined he was immediately welcomed by George.

“Finally I was just about to start my stream.”

Dream smiled. “I'm glad I'm here on time.”

“You feel any better?”

“Meh. My sister now thinks we are a thing so that's lovely.”

“Ooh, so when am I coming over for dinner?”

“My mother actually said she wants you to come for dinner.” Dream said loading up Minecraft. All the bad feelings he had just moments before fled like shadows under the sun.

“Oh so you talk to your Mum about me?”

“Shut up, Clarie told her you called me babe and we had a conversation. So moving on, who else is joining?”

“Karl and Sapnap are coming on in a bit, Callahan may join us.”

“So, what I'm hearing is I have you all to myself for now?”

George was quiet. When he spoke it was a soft mumble. “You think you don't have me to yourself.”

The blonde's heart caught a beat. He smiled brightly. “Do I?”

“You do.” Clay could almost hear the smile on the other's face. He adored it. If only he could see.

“For how long?”

A pause came in the already quiet call.

“For as long as you will keep me.” George said.

“Then I'll call you mine forever.”

“I wouldn't mind that. As Long as I have you in return.”

“You always have, Babe.” Clay simply said.

“Good. Now where the hell is Karl and Sapnap?

“Probably having e-sex.”

“Whot-?!” a voice said. How long Tommy has been in the call, only god knows.

“Tommy?” Dream says, “How long have you been here?”

“You called George babe and Karl and Sapnap are having e-sex.” This received Dream laughing like an idiot and a long groan from George.

“Is that all you heard?” George asked, quite obviously embarrassed.

“Yes. What was I not supposed to hear? Don't tell me you and dream are having e-sex.”

And Dream was back to deflating his lungs of all air.

“What? No!”

“Oh thank god.” Tommy continued. “I wouldn't be able to see VC2 the same again.”

Soon Tommy left when Karl and Sapnap joined. George started his stream on the SMP and went on with their normal shenanigans. They had settled on building Karl a house as he was constantly going homeless, and this slowly became both Karl's and Sapnaps house.

“I have wood.” George said, Coming out of the pixel forest.

“Good, lemme see em'.” Dream replied, he stood on top of the house placing stairs for the roof.

“Where are you?” George replied, looking around.

“I'm right here, give me the wood.”

“I don't see you” George half yelled as he laughed, spinning in circles.

“Babe! Turn around I'm right here.” Dream said, jumping down from the roof.

“Ohh you were up there. You could have told me that.” He said, Dream now laughing with him.

“God what are you color blind?”

“Shut up and take the wood.”

Neither had realized what had happened until they both saw ‘BABE????’ spammed in Georges chat. Dream got a notification on his phone from George.

_ -Did you call me babe?? _

_ -oops _

Both had gotten used to the nickname it became normal to them.

“George, why is your chat spamming Babe?” Sapnap said, coming out of the house and putting glass pains in the walls.

“Yeah kinda weird champ, Chat.” Karl said. Dream knew they heard and were covering for their two friends. Dream whispered to them both ‘Thank you” as they tried to move the topic.

R.I.P Twitter.

Chapter End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY I GOT A CHAPTER OUT AHHHHHHH. I haven't eaten a full meal in two days and I'm literally dying but le show must go on. I've been in bed reading Solangelo fanfic for the past three days. ANywAy Thank you for reading, sorry I've been dead, as always If there are any mistakes i or a proofreader may have missed, Comment and I will get to fixing it asap! Thank you for reading!
> 
> -Ari


	8. Whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 2013

It's been a week and Twitter is still broken.

After the faceless, Floridian man _clearly_ called George babe on stream, Twitter crashed. They had gotten ‘#DREAMNOTFOUND’ Number one on trending for a day and a half straight. The two men had completely logged off of Twitter for a few days.

Even with everything going on, George wasn't upset in the slightest. They had laughed it off and gone on with their lives. Clay called him babe on stream in front of now thousands of people and George liked it. He was Clay’s and now all of Twitter knew.

They were planning to play it off as an inside joke as they usually do but neither had acted on it. And George didn't want to. They could keep their fans wondering and maybe one day, come out as more.

George was still overthinking the situation as he usually did. Did Dream think it was just funny? Did he not care enough to address anything? Did he not want everyone to know George was _his_? He had the brunette all to himself. Did he know that? Did he not know he was everything to George?

His thinking paused.

George was Clay’s. He _wanted_ to be Clay’s. And George wanted Dream for himself.

George wanted to hold him, and kiss him. Running his smaller hands over the blondes arm to his hand, holding it like the blonde would one day let go.

But at the same time, he didn't want it. He didn't want Clay’s lips on his. He didn't want to hear his dumb, witty remarks as they made dinner. He didn't want to press his head in the crook of the mans neck as Clay held him like the world would stop at any second. George didn't want to smile at his stupid laugh, or to lose his mind every time Clay called him perfect. He didn't want to believe Clay when he told him it's going to be okay.

George _Needed_ it.

He needed Clay to wrap his arms around him when the British man was up from nightmares. He needed Clay's smile to illuminate the rest of his gorgeous features. George needed Clay to help him see the bad things as if they were as small as an ant. He needed Clay so he felt complete. So he felt whole again.

For once, George wasn't scared to be with Clay. And he wasn't scared of loving Clay. he felt safe and truly cared for. Loved.

George looked up at his glowing monitor that showed him that he had been on deafen in a call with Bad and Skeppy for almost forty minutes from being lost in his thoughts.

he looked down at his phone and then his usual shaky hands, sighing before looking back up. Whether he was fully sure he liked Clay or not; he was ready to accept it, and ready to learn how to go with it.

He took a deep breath and moved his cursor to undeafen. “I like Dream.” George immediately said, cutting the two from their conversation.

“That's-” Bad started, “Good?”

“I have no clue.” George said. He bundled his hoodie fabric in his fists. “I'm, like, almost sure of it now.”

“Are you gonna tell him?” Skeppy said. He had been helping as best as he could without joking and teasing George.

“Not yet. I don't know how he feels and i dont think I'm ready to get into that. I still need to fully figure myself out.”

“That's okay! Love can take time, George. Do what you feel is best and if Dream truly loves you, friend or lover, he will come to you when _he's_ ready.” Bad said brightly.

“Do you think he even likes me like that? I mean flirting is one thing.”

“Ask him.” Bad continued. “Ask him how he feels about everything. When he calls you ‘babe’ and stuff like that. Then go from there.”

“I’ll die of embarrassment.” George signed out, rubbing his cold hand over his warm face.

“You know he hasn't ever acted like this with anyone. Not even Sapnap or Bad. Only you.” Skeppy said.

“Only me.” George repeated quietly, almost like he was confirming it.

“What if we make this easier? I'll invite Dream to the call and then me and Skeppy will leave so you two can talk!”

“No. No no no no no, Bad no.” George heard the tapping from a keyboard and an evil giggle coming from Bad.

“Oh darn, looks like Dream’s busy.” Bad said, obviously lying as it was extremely obvious.

“I don't believe you.” George said, already nervousness building up in his throat.

“Believe what?”

George's heart raced. Hearing the others' voices come through his headphones made his hands shake slightly. He threw his headset off into his desk.

“Nope. Nope nope nope nope.” George repeated as he got up and completely walked out of his room. George ran his fingers through his hair as he closed his door and leaned against it.

“You alright, George?” he heard his mother call from the bottom of the stairs.

“Fine, Mum.” he said bitterly, not meaning to.

“If you say so. I'm headed out, I'll be back in an hour or so.” she said. He waited for the front door to shake the house as he left before letting out a lout “Fuck” that rang through the thin walls. He wanted to stop existing. A stupidly gorgeous man was waiting in a discord call and he was _not_ prepared for an answer to the questions. What if it _was_ a joke. What if Clay didn't feel the same.

George thought about what the hell he was even going to say. ‘ _Oh hey Dream, so turns out I'm deeply in love with you and think about you when I shower. How do you feel?’_

After sitting outside his door for several excruciating minutes, he opened his door to his bedroom and went back to his desk. George sat in his chair, sweat already pooling in uncomfortable places, and put on his headset.

“Uh, Hey.” George managed to push out. It was only them in the call as Bad and Skeppy had abandoned him.

“Hiya, Sweetie.” Dream said, his voice soft and laced with slight worry sent sparks through George. “Bad said you wanted to talk. I heard you yell earlier, you okay?”

“You never called me Sweetie before.” George said, face already red.

“I thought I'd try something new. Don't like it?”

“No, no I like it. It's just new…"

Dream chuckled. “What goin’ on? You're on edge.”

George took a deep breath to collect himself from the questions and answers that were about to come from both of their mouths.

“When- when you call me babe, and-” his voice caught, he hoped his shaky breathing didn't go through his mic.

“It's alright, take your time, George.” God this man was perfect.

George took a deep breath and started again. “When you call me babe and _now_ sweetie. Is it like a joke? Or is it _real_? Not just joke flirting.”

"You want to know if I'm flirting with you jokingly or not?” Clay asked.

“Mhmm.”

“Are you not comfortable with it if it _was_ real?”

“I'm comfortable with it if it was real. I want to know if it is or not.”

“George.” His voice went firm, again sending small shivers through George. “I mean it when i call you perfect, or when i call you babe. I mean it when I want to hold you and literally everything else I say to you that makes you all red.”

George was quiet for a moment. “Do you like me?” His heart pounded. He was either about to be shattered or loved.

The world stopped again with another pause. “I do.”

It was quiet. A smile of relief grew on his face.

“I want to hear it. I want to hear you say it.”

This time, there wasn't a pause. “I love you, George.”

The four words that would usually break George, filled him with ecstasy. He went to say it back when Clay continued.

“I love when you open up to me. I love when I get to see you every morning. And when you just wake up and your voice is deeper and your accent is heavy, I find that _especially_ hot.”

George chuckled, he loved this. “Your dumb.”

“I know. But you're still here.”

George leaned back in his chair. “I am.”

“Does this mean I can use _more_ nicknames?”

“Are you trying to make my face explode?” George laughed, leaning back with a content smile.

“I'll make you face red and have something else explode if you let me.”

George's eyebrows knit together confusion before he went back to his red state. “Ohmygod.”

Clay burst out in laughter as George sat in shock. George began to laugh with the other, the shorter man overtaken by happiness.

Once they calmed down, Clay continued. “ _That_ was a joke.”

George rolled his eyes. “Take me to dinner and I'll consider it.”

“Will do, Babe.”

They sat in pleasant silence for another moment, again, before Clay spoke.

“I don't really want to do anything with Twitter. Since it's not really a joke. I mean it's our lives, they can see it how they want.”

“I agree. I haven't even looked at Twitter.”

“God, same. That shits a train wreck.”

They laughed softly. George listened to the others' sweet voice as he talked, soaking in the soft melodies. He finally spoke up out of his nervousness.

“I wish I was there. With you I mean.” he said, looking down at his hands that played with the hem of his shirt. “It gets lonely, even with calls and stuff.”

“I know. I wish you were here too.”

“And you would hug me when I see you, right?”

“Of course. I may even sneak in a kiss."

George smiled. The thought of Clay's warm touch on his back and chapped lips on his.

“How about,” the blonde started, “I'll send you one of my hoodies or shirts or something like that. So it's like I'm hugging you, without hugging you. Ya know?”

George looked back up to his screen, a bigger smile painted on his face. Something of Dreams that _he_ could have. All to himself.

“I love that idea.”

“I'll send you a nice one then. I'll make sure to leave Patches fur on it just for you.”

“Oh you're so kind.”

They went on with their dumb conversations and now _meaningful_ flirts. All of it sending shocks of euphoria through George. He was happy. Clay loved him and he knew he loved him. George didn't have to be scared anymore.

The call had yet to end the call hours later. They had simply switched to their phones FaceTime and climbed into bed. George was laid in his fluffy blankets and pillows, clean sleep cloths on his back. He stared at a now tired blonde on the other end of the call, smiling softly to himself. The Taller man was shirtless with a simple sheet. George had seen Clay shirtless before and was now used to seeing his bare skin. He thought about being pressed up to Dreams chest, closing his eyes as the blond held him.

“Whatcha thinkin’ ‘bout? You seem lost.” Dream spoke, staring back.

“I wanna be there. It's cold here and lonely.”

“Aww, poor Gogy.” Clay said teasingly, then continued. “Come visit me, i'll keep you warm. It's already hot here.”

“I know you would. I can't wait to see you someday.”

Dream smiled, yawning a bit. Get some sleep. Ill be here when you wake up.”

“Mnhm. Night, Clay.”

“Good night, Babe.”

And with that, George was out into a dreamless sleep.

Chapter end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this chapter nor did I go over it like I usually do. WELP UPDATE RIGHYTTTZLXGFVKJG. Anywhoah If there are any mistakes i or a proofreader may have missed, Comment and I will get to fixing it asap! Thank you for reading!


	9. Feel Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dates and flirts ;)
> 
> Word count: 3411

Dream was at his desk typing away for a code on this computer, when he answered a surprise incoming Facetime from George who wore a bright smile while his eyes were shining with an excitement Clay had only seen a handful of times.

“Clayyy! It's here!” He half yelled happily, leading Dream to turn his phone volume down.

George had started using Dream’s real name more and more as the days went on. And Dream didn't mind it, so long as he was allowed to continue using and trying out different pet names for George. Once even calling George daddy just to gross him out.

“What's here?” Dream questioned, a confused smile on his face from the older man's giddiness.

“Your package dumbass!”

Clay had sent out a package that contained two of his hoodies and a soft blanket of his. He thought George would like the blanket since he had a new obsession of wanting Dreams clothes and to cuddle. That and he was always asleep.

George had been opening up more and understanding his feelings better. The blonde always made mention to George when he saw the change and when he saw he was doing better with talking about his feelings. Giving little phrases and encouragement when George spoke to Clay about his emotions. Clay had even started adding all the songs George sent him to a Spotify playlist without the other knowing. The mix of songs piling up as he was being more frequent with sending the music.

An excited giggle came from George as he propped up his phone and began opening the box on the floor in front of the camera. Somehow, his bright smile grew even brighter when he pulled out the hoodies. One a dark Gray and the other tie-dyed sage green and white, creating a spiral, and then the bark blue, fluffy blanket. He looked up at the phone and at Clay still sweetly giggling. The pure joy Clay saw on the others' face made him smile wider as well, warming his core.

George almost immediately pulled off his shirt and put on the gray hoodie first. In the process, Clay got a nice glimpse of George's slim bare torso. Thoughts of running his larger hands down the smaller chest creeped into his mind. He quickly pushed the thoughts away, going back to reality. The hoodie was big on George, falling loosely around his small limbs.

“It's huge!” He said looking down at it, still sitting on his floor.

“That's what she said.” Dream slipped in, earning an eye roll from George.

The short man stood and grabbed his phone, probing it up on what seemed to be his desk, and climbed into his bed. The then stood in the center of the mattress with his arms out to show the hoodie. It fell around his mid thigh and the sleeves hung off of his hands. Clay didn't seem _that_ much bigger than George, the hoodie fit the green eyed man just fine. Clay smiled at the childish adult and managed to sneak a few screenshots of the other.

“God you’re tiny. And adorable. What the fuck, George this isn't fair.”

George simply hopped off his bed, still wearing a content smile, and pulled the hoodie off to switch it out for the green one. Clay watched George climb back into his bed, showing off the green one that fit just like the last. He fell criss-cross on his bed, looking down at the thick fabric with a content smile. George bundled the collar of the sweatshirt in his hands that just peeked out of the sleeves holes, and brought it up to his nose, inhaling deeply. He seemed to be in his own happy world, sitting in the middle of the bed with Clays hoodie on.

“Your fucking gorgeous, you know that?” Clay said, watching George's head pop up in surprise like he was yanked out of his little world. His brown eyes meeting the green ones that stared with a fondness and intimacy that was made for no one but George.

They sat silent before George let out a simple giggle. “Thank you.. I guess.” George spoke in a low volume, just so Clay was able to make out what he said.

“Woah, you have never accepted _any_ of my complements before. That the hell is that hoodie doing to my precious baby?” Clays voice in fake, noticeable worry as he was still smiling at the adorable man on the other end of the call.

George rolled his eyes as per-usual and got up off of his bed, walking over to the phone and picking it up. “I'm just happy. Like, really happy.”

Clay smirked, never peeling his eyes from his phone screen. “I can tell. I'm glad you like it.”

“I love it. I didn't even know you were sending me a blanket. Is this yours too?” He asked, putting the softness up to his nose. “What kind of detergent do you use? Smells nice.”

“I just throw patches in the washing machine and she does the work.”

“Oh how lovely, I love the smell of animal cruelty.” George wrapped the blanket around himself and immediately got into bed, all while pressing the cloth up to his nose.

“I have gotten so many screenshots of you now.”

“You better not show those to anyone.” He glared at Clay who laughed.

“I won't, I won't. For my eyes only. And maybe Twitter.”

Another eyeroll was earned from the comment. Clay now had his phone leaning against his computer monitor. He dragged his gaze to discord where he looked at the new messages from his friends pop up. The group chat called ‘Ass inc’ consisted of Dream, George, Sapnap, Karl, Skeppy and Bad.

As of right now, Bad, Karl and Sapnap were in a call, presumably playing with each other on Minecraft.

 _-Guys! Karl had an idea, join the call_. Clay read from Bad.

He looked over to George, smiling softly. His eyes were falling as the blonde watched tiredness engulf him.

“You tired, babe?” The freckled man asked, gaining a soft grunt from the other. “Take a quick nap alright? I'll stay on call and scream at you to wake up a bit.” Another soft grunt of agreement.

Clay muted himself and put on his headphones to his computer, leaving one ear off. He joined the call with his three friends, immediately being welcomed by them.

“Hey.” Dream said, loading the game they were all playing.

“Dream, do you know where George is? Karl had an idea and we need him to be here.” Bad replied. Karl and Sapnap giggling with each other in the background.

“He's asleep right now, I'll wake him up a bit. What idea?” Dream loaded into the world, and went over to where his friends were in the Holy Land.

“We wanna have a triple date with me and Sapnap, Bad and Skeppy and you and George.” Karl said, running over with a raw chicken in hand. “I'm probably gonna stream it too. You in?”

“I don't see why not, I'll get George on in like,” Dream looked at the time on his computer, “Thirty minutes or so? He just fell asleep.” he moved his gaze at his phone and took a quick screenshot of the other in his peaceful sleeping state.

“Aren't you guys like, dating now?” Bad asked, his avatar bouncing around the church as Dream walked in.

“Were not dating. He knows I like him, and I know he likes me.”

“Did he tell you he likes you?” Sapnap chimed in, breaking through the church's roof before replacing the broken blocks back.

“He's asleep on facetime with me, wearing my hoodie, with my blanket. So yes, I'm pretty positive he likes me.”

Dream received an ‘aww’ from Bad and told them how he had sent the hoodies to George a week and a half ago. They then went on to fight, yell, and joke with each other for another forty minutes. Skeppy joined not long after and Karl went to get ready for his stream.

Clay had muted himself in the discord call and attempted to wake George up with saying his name a couple times. None of the attempts worked. Dream finally resorted to searching up ‘alarm sound’ on his computer and putting his phone near to the speaker, playing the loud noise and watched George quickly sit up.

“Good morning sleeping beauty. Get your ass on discord, we’re going on a date.”

George rubbed his eyes and looked at him confused. “We're doing what?” he asked, his voice deep and accent thick as it always is from just waking up making Clay shift in his seat slightly.

“Me, you, Bad, Skeppy, Karl and Sapnap are doing a triple date thing on the SMP.” Dream replied. “Comeee onnnn, wake up a bit and join the discord call.”

George groaned and stretched his arms out, yawning softly before grabbing his phone and walking over to his desk. “Can we stay on Facetime? Like, talk in discord but stay on camera?” He questioned, a soft redness dusted on his cheeks.

“Of course, babe, just mute your mic when you join.” Clay said smiling. George muted his mic and joined the call, then the game soon after.

Karl had sent out a tweet for people to put fancy outfits or suits on their Minecraft skins and waited, setting up simple oak plank tables outside of Church Prime.

Once they had their skins and tables set up with torches and a variety of food set up, Karl started his stream and the others waited. Clay looked down to his phone to see dark chocolate eyes staring at him. He smiled as George looked away with a blush, causing a simple laugh from Clay.

“Shut up..” The British man murmured, still not looking back at the camera.

Clay chuckled, placing his elbow on his desk and resting his chin in his palm. “I didn't even say anything.” He smirked, not moving his gaze from George.

Once the dark harried man finally looked back to the camera, Clay practically melted, only to be reeled back to his computer to see a whisper from George.

 _-Stop looking at me like that._ The message read; Clay quickly typed a message back.

_-I’m Just admiring the view ;)_

George looked back at his camera, Clay locking eyes with him. The green eyes simply winked teasingly at the brown ones before going back to talking with their friends, not looking back.

Karl came back and they began, sitting at the tables and talking. Clay barely paid attention to his friends and the conversation as he continuously watched George smile and laugh, swooning over each simple action the man made. Whenever George caught Clay in staring, they would giggle lightly, looking away with embarrassed blushes before returning to their friends. A few times staring lustfully when _certain_ jokes were made.

It had become easy for them both to tell that the other was thinking just by stares alone. Being able to tell angry from excited or annoyed from sad. Over the couple of months that had passed since George had woken from a nightmare on call with the blonde, they had been getting closer and closer. And in all honesty, Clay liked the extra attention he was able to give and receive. His thoughts clouded by someone he adored inside and out made is days stuck in bed lighter and his overwhelming thoughts calm.

Sadly, as he always is, Clay was pulled out of this loop of stares with the brown haired man by Sapnap, who began yelling and hitting George with a steak in hand.

“I said pass he fucking salt are you deaf!?” He shouted as George tried to defend himself with a shield.

“Yeah George. Gotta listen.” Dream said, laughing, gaining a glare from George, knowing he was the cause of the brit not paying attention.

Bad and Skeppy were together at the other end of the table, eating their food calmly and watching the others. Bad saying language every now and again, making Skeppy say ‘fuck’ right after.

Again, they went back to talking, eating and jokingly flirting with one another. Dream still slipping in glimpses of George.

 _-You look hot wearing my clothes._ Clay whispered in game chat. Causing the brunette froze up

He covered his face with his hands, peeking through his fingers to look at Dream. Eventually he moved his hands and typed out a message to the other.

_-shut up._

_-make me ;)_

This reserved yet another annoyed glare from George, followed by an eye roll

Soon the conversations died down and they finished with their ‘date’. They put their armor back on as night hit and ran around the SMP doing their own things.

“Who wants to play some JackBox?” Karl proposed, hopping around some fences that were randomly placed along the Prime Path. “I don't wanna end stream so early.”

“I don't see why not.” Sapnap agreed, Both Skeppy and Bad doing the same.

“I'll sit this one out, I have to feed Patches and finish the code I was working on.” Dream said running away from the group so he can log out and not be spawn trapped.

“Loser.” Skeppy chimed in, earning a ‘yeah’ from Bad.

“Okay, what about you, George?” Kale spoke again

Clay looked back at his phone, seeing George yawn and stretch his arms out, the thick fabric still hanging loosely off his slim arms.

“I may go back to sleep, I'm still tired.” He said, looking at the taller man with a smug look on his face, drawing a confused smile from Clay.

“What losers. Okay, you two have fun being _boring.”_ Karl said, the rest of them logging off and going to JackBox. George and Clay said their goodbyes and left the Voice Chat, still on Facetime with one another.

George grabbed his phone and unmuted himself. He stood from his desk chair and crawled back into bed with Clay's blanket. His face already hooded by the soft material.

Clay smiled tenderly and unmuted himself as well. “How are you always so tired?”

“How are you not?” George asked, propping his phone up on his night stand to face him.

“I'm guessing you're gonna go back to sleep.”

George nodded, cuddling into his new blanket more.

“Alright babe, sleep well.” he spoke soothingly, tilting his head as he watched the other man get comfortable.

George nodded smiling. “You will stay on call with me?” He asked, looking at Clay with half lidded eyes.

“Of course My Love. Now get some sleep.” Clay replied once more, looking back at his computer and pulling up his code he had been working on before.

They were quiet for a minute when George broke the silence. “I like that one.” He said, his eyes now closed and his voice low.

“What one?”

“The ‘My Love.’ I like it.”

Clay melting at the sweetness of the other. “Well then, _My Love,_ get some sleep. I'll see you when you wake up.”

George nodded and closed his eyes again , finally falling asleep within minutes. Clay took a few more screenshots before going back to what he was doing.

An hour passed and Dream was finally done with his line of code. He powered off his computer, grabbed his phone and went to his room. He propped his phone up on his nightstand, smiling at the peaceful man lovingly.

He looked at his feet to see Patches purring and rubbing her head on his legs.

“You hungry? Let's get you some dinner yeah?” He said and picked up his cat, walking out of his room and to his kitchen.

Once to the kitchen, he set down the bundle of fluff and opened a can of sardines mixing it with some dry food and placing the bowl of fish on the counter; watching his pet eat. He turned to the sink and to the dirty dishes, he sighed and began loading the dishwasher before running it.

Once done with the dishes, he moved into the counters, wiping them down with a lysol wipe and sweeping the floors. After being finished with that, Clay went back to his room and got ready for bed, forgetting he was still on call with George.

He walked out of his bath room twenty minutes later with only his boxers on, drying his now damp hair with a towel

“And you call me hot.” He heard the familiar British voice say. He turned to see George awake and staring through the screen.

“Oh shut up.” Clay said, rolling his eyes and walking to his dresser where he grabbed a clean shirt and shorts, putting them on and walking back to his phone. “You could have said something you know. What if I was completely naked?” He said, lifting his covers and climbing under them.

George shrugged, a smug smile on his lips. “I wouldn't mind that.”

“George!” Clay half yelled; His eyes wide with a surprised smile.

The dark haired man laughed and Clay followed. Soon after their laughter died down, going back to just staring at one another.

“Maybe one day I will allow it.” Clay said through a smirk.

“One day soon i hope” George asked, earning a shrug from Clay.”

“Depends. I like teasing you.”

George rolled his eyes. “You like _torturing_ me.”

Clay laughed, leaning his back on his head board. “What? Do I turn you on or something?”

There was no verbal answer from the other as he just pulled the blanket that was draped over his head down to cover his face. Clay laughed again at the embarrassed man.

“Shut up. It not like I can fucking control it.” George grumbled bitterly from the covers.

“I know, I know” The other defended. “I'm just teasing you.”

“No shit.” He spat again.

Clay sighed. “You realize you can just ask. Ask me to stop or-” He paused , looking down from the camera. “To help” he finished, his voice lower.

George peeked his eyes from the blanket, peering through but not saying a word. Clay was able to make out the slight worry through the brown eyes. He gave a simple reassuring smile to the other before speaking again.

“You already know I want you to tell me if you are uncomfortable. And if I'm the one causing _it_ , the least i can do is help in any way you would like me to.”

“And you don't mind it?”

“George, I wouldn't offer it if I _did_ mind. So long as you are comfortable and ready, so am I. I don't want you to feel rushed or like things are _too_ slow, Ya know?”

George let out a sigh and pulled the blanket off of him, sitting up. “You make me feel so safe. Even when you annoy me and get me all,” George paused as Clay stayed pasient, “turned on.. You make me feel overall _good._ But I don't want to hold you back from doing intimate things. I want to make you feel good too _”_

“I don't need sexual and intimate things to feel good, George. So long as you are happy and feel good, I'm happy and feel good. Again, as long as you are comfortable and ready, so am I. ” Clay let out, green eyes connected with brown.

“I'll tell you when I'm ready. I just need a bit of time..”

“You have all the time in the world My Love. I'll always be right here.”

Clay saw pricks of tears begin to form in Georges eyes before he turned to wipe them away, leaving needles of pain in Clay's heart. “How are you so perfect.” he laughed out sadly, turning back to the call. “Thank you.”

“No problem, Babe. Now go back to bed because I know you wont be getting out of it until I'm awake.”

George nodded, sinking back into his covers and Clay doing the same. Clay watched as George re- cocooned himself in the blanket, just to look back at clay.

“Good Night, Sweetie. I’ll be here when you wake up.” Clay spoke sweetly as they finally closed their eyes.

“Good night, Baby.” George said.

“Ooh I liked that.”

“Shut up and go to sleep, Clay.”

Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> OKOKOKOK LOOK- I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE CHAPTERS AND THEY ARE LIKE REALLY SHITTY BUT I'M DOING MY BEST!!! All that aside i've been thinking about doing an analysis about the chapters and the thought behind them so if yall wanna see that tell me! Hoped yall like the little fluffies at the end with some smexxy talk. ALways make sure your loved(‘s) feel safe and comfortable with EVERYTHING. ANy whO as i always fuckin say If there are any mistakes i or a proofreader may have missed, Comment and I will get to fixing it asap! Thank you for reading!
> 
> -Ari


	10. Naked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 3290

“Nice ass.”

George whipped his head around to his phone upon hearing the others comment; glaring as he tugged on his new grey hoodie.

“Pervert.” He spoke, trying his best to sound upset as he suppressed a giggle. He pulled on his black sweatpants over his boxers and went back to his phone that was facing him as he dressed. Over the past almost two weeks since Clay had revealed how he felt and George more or less doing the same, they had been closer than they ever had been. George felt comfortable opening up and even getting dressed in front of Clay. Though not completely naked; he was still working his way up to that. And Clay respected that, letting George take his time.

They weren't dating. At Least, George didn't think they were. There wasn't a need to label what they had, because it was theirs and no one else's. They knew how they felt with each other and in all honesty, George didn't want to label it. One day, yes, but not now. He of course wanted to scream on streams and Tweet on Twitter _‘DreamWasTaken Is my boyfriend!’_ But he wasn't ready. He wanted Clay to himself for a bit before showing the world. It was their lives. And the fans would just have to get over it.

A breathy chuckle came from the man with sandy blond hair. “I'm just happy you feel comfortable with letting me see you.” He said, not looking away.

“I'm not _completely_ naked. Just boxers. It's not like I haven't seen you in only underwear before.”

“I know.” Clay spoke with a soft smile. “It's still nice knowing you feel comfortable enough to let me see you. And you're nice ass”

The brit rolled his eyes. “You're annoying.”

George sat at his desk, Clay never turning his gaze away from the pale skin and dark hair, having his usual cat-like smile painted across his face. The blond always managed to make George relax under his tender eyes, feeling safe. He made it hard for George to form words, making everything spin. Every teasing wink the American made sent a rush of tingles through the other's body.

George’s head lulled to the side as he bit his lip, not caring or really paying attention to himself. Clay seemed to like it as his smirk grew and the lids of his eyes fell slightly.

“I love it when you do that. “ Clay spoke so gently. A mix of love and lust that drove George crazy each time the tan male would use that voice on him.

“Do what.” He questioned, knitting his brown eyebrows together whilst keeping a light smirk on his lips.

“When you look at me like that. When you tilt your head and bite your lip. You look calm and content.”

“Because I am.” He spoke truthfully. To George, nothing seemed to matter when he and Clay shared moments like this. The younger man made every bad thing anyone had done to George, seem insignificant. All the hurt people had caused him was filled by Clay’s love and care. George was broken and Clay never seemed to mind. He held George together and poured more love into the broken man till he over flowed.

“I love you, George.” The brunet had heard that come from the freckled man's lips over ten times in the past ten days. Each time still feeling like the first as George was filled with butterflies.

They soon broke into childish giggles, full of contentment. Though they couldn't be together in person, they still felt a connection they hadn't with any other real life relationships.

Clay had changed what George thought of love. He never asked anything of George. He never made him uncomfortable or pressured into anything. He let George take his tame. Clay gave George new, special feelings he wished he had been given in the past.

After completely getting sidetracked by each other for a while, they finally turned their attention to their computers. They were working on a code for a video that they had thought about for a while now. Procrastination got the better of them and they were finally sitting down and doing it.

Some codes took longer for George. He was flawless at it, most of the time, but of course had his moments where his brain would just shut down.

George let out an annoyed groan, throwing his head back. He had already been at a line of code for an hour and it kept messing up.

“What's wrong, Babe?” Clay questioned, still typing away.

“I can't get this right. I'm seriously about to delete it all and start again.” George pulled his head up to look at the screen in front of him. He ran his fingers through his hair while a slight headache started to build up.

“Take a deep breath, George,” Clay soothed, “show me your screen.”

George grabbed his phone and flipped the camera, showing his screen. Clay leaned in to inspect the script, squinting his eyes as he read it over.

“Alright, you see where you have the zombie all the way to the endermite?”

“Yeah?” George replied, looking at his work.

“Copy all that and paste it to me quick?” He said, looking back to his computer.

George flipped his camera and placed his phone down again. He did as he was asked and sent the script to Clay via discord. A few moments passed before he was sent the script back but changed a bit.

“Run that through and see if it works.” Clay Spoke again. And again, George did as he was told so and it worked. Clay explained what he changed and where George went wrong

“Thanks, Clay.” he Murmured, sighing and resting his head in his hands. “God, I wish I was better at this.”

“Hey, you did good. You just needed a couple things fixed, it's not a big deal.” Clay encouraged, turning his full attention to George. “It was a little mistake, I do it all the time.”

“I feel dumb, especially compared to you. You always have to fix my mistakes when i do it wrong and-”

“Say any more of that shit to me again, babe, and we'll have some problems.” Clay said, cutting George off with the slightly harsh tone. “You're too hard on yourself, George. You're smart. Like, really fucking smart. Smarter than me. We equally have are dumb moments and that's okay. It's okay to mess up a little and have things fixed. That doesn’t make you dumb” He reinsured, his voice tangled with tenderness as he spoke. “You just need to keep your cool and not be so hard on yourself, babe. You did good.”

George nodded, lifting his head. He looked at Clay though staying silent. The freckled man simply smiled, calming George even more.

“Thanks.” He mumbled shyly, feeling better from Clays words.

“No problem, Babe.”

Hours passed when they finally finished. Clay had a few errands to run and sadly had to end the call, leaving George to his own thoughts. He was bored without the other, having nothing to do but sit on his phone.

An hour of scrolling through a mix of TikTok, YouTube and twitter was interrupted by Quackity spamming his discord with _‘COME STREAM FACE FAM WITH ME I DEED CONTENT’,_ Over and over.George's family wasn't home so he was able to yell through the house on stream. So, George pulled himself to his computer, opening his discord and joining a VC with his friend. Karl and Quackity were already there ready to greet their British friend.

Quackity explained they were doing a podcast like stream as he was out of ideas for content. Karl, him and George were all to turn in their webcams and simply talk, answer questions and do as they normally do on streams. Seemed like fun to pass the time for George so he agreed.

Quackity went off to start his stream and talk to Chat a bit beforehand, leaving Karl and George to talk.

“So,” Karl started, “You and Dream fuck yet?”

George choked up, trying his best to hind words. “What?! What kind of question even is that?” he yelled, a bright tint of red on his cheeks. Thank god their cameras were not on yet.

“You didn't say no.”

“No! We haven't-” his voice got quieter as pilled at the string of Clays hoodie. “-We haven't done anything… Yet.”

“Yet? Ooooh Georgeee~” Karl cooed teasingly.

‘What about you and SapNap? You two have been together for a while now.”

“It's going good. We haven't done anything like _that_ though. I'm still figuring myself out, you know?”

George agreed and the both began talking back and forth about their lovers and friends. Though soon to be cut off by Quackity.

“I wanna meet up with him, you know?” Karl said. “I'm close to just buying him a plane ticket.”

“Buy who a plane ticket?” Quackity questioned, Causing Karl to freeze up.

“Um- No one. Just- normal conversations!” He awkwardly laughed out, causing George to let out a soft chuckle.

Quackity let it go and switched the topic. George and Karl switched on their cameras and were put on stream with Quackity. All chatting, answering questions and joking around.

“Someone in chat just said ‘The Three Twinks’. Whoever just said that, I hate you.” Quackity said, receiving a laugh from Karl and George shaking his head.

Forty minutes passed with the threes playful bullying and questionable donos sparking conversation. George was interrupted by a buzz on his desk from his phone. He looked down at his phone as the screen lit up with a snapchat notification. He opened it and smiled.

Dream had sent a photo of his computer screen, Quackity’s stream playing.

 _-nice hoodie_ he texted.

George looked directly at his webcam, smiling softly as he put his phone down. He went back to talking with his friends, laughing at Quackity screaming at chat and Karl getting undressed behind his chair. Another buzz came from his phone and he looked down, seeing another message from Clay.

_-you look adorable :)_

George smiled again, rolling his eyes and putting his phone down without a reply. He ignored Clay's texts as they continued, each one raising the blush on George's cheeks.

 _-You're so beautiful,_ Clay texted, and minutes later texting again.

_-i know you are seeing me texts, you are blushing_

_-god you're gorgeous._

George covered his face with his hand and lowered his head as he read the messages, a shy smile spread on his lips. Chat was already catching on as George did his best with dodging questions from his friends. He calmed himself and went on with the conversations, again, not replying to the messages getting sent.

_-you are so fucking perfect_

_-How are you so hot?_

_-I can't wait to mark up your pretty neck_

Struggling to keep his composure, George gave in and texted back.

 _-Clay Im on camera_ George texted as his friends talked to the stream.

_-I can see that. You look hot as hell._

_-you are so annoying_

_-you aren't telling me to stop._

George didn't want him to stop. He loved the attention Clay was giving him and he wanted more. So he didn't ask Clay to stop. He simply put his phone down without a reply and continued in with the stream. Karl texted him asking why he was so shy this stream and George gave the simple reply of _‘Dreams texting me..’_ a few minutes pass when another notification from Clay pops up. This time, a half lit picture of his face, his bare chest and freckle dusted shoulders peeking up out of the bottom of the picture.

_-i love making you flustered._

George took a deep breath, screenshotting the snap he was sent and snapping a picture back. His phone just out of view of his webcam.

_-you make me more than just flustered_

Thankfully, Chat hadn't caught on to this as they were occupied by the two others yelling back and forth. Quackity just now taking out ‘Spicy Water’. It was alcohol.

George was in his own world with Clay. Knowing the other was still watching him through Quackity’s stream, he gave lustful glances at the camera; just subtle enough for no one to pick up on.

 _-how far are you going to let me take this George?_ Clay texted.

The brunet stared at his phone screen, focused on the blonde American man and the slight build up between his legs. This was a big step to George. He wasn't forced to give Clay anything. He wasn't forced to pleasure Clay.

He _wanted_ to.

And Clay _wanted_ to pleasure George. He made George feel good. Genuinely good. And George felt ready.

“Hey guys,” He said, looking up at his screen. “I think I'm gonna go, i have to do stuff tomorrow.”

He didn't wait for a reply as he disconnected from the call. George looked down at his phone and clicked on the camera. He hesitantly rolled back his chair and grabbed his sweatpant leg as he took a clothed picture on his lower half, and sending it to Clay. He bit his lip as he watched Clay open the snap that was sent. Then replayed.

A minute later, Clay sent a video back. George took a sharp breath in as he watched the blondes slightly tan hand slip under his boxer waistband and ended there.

 ** _-TW SCARS AND SLIGHT ABUSE REFERENCE-_** (Just this paragraph under this, skip over if needed.)

And so, this went on, both sending a mix of videos and pictures back and forth. George adored it. He didn't feel guilty or disgusting. He didn't feel forced or pressured to show anything. He didn't feel ashamed to show the faded scars left on his hips from his past lover. There was nothing George wanted to keep from Clay anymore. He _wanted_ to show Clay all of himself without being asked.

For Clay, he was Naked.

There was nothing he wanted to hide. Emotions, past, scars, tears. It was all undressed for Clay to smooth over with his loving hands. George was vulnerable. Clay found every weak spot on the walls George put up and knocked them down. He took all the baggage George carried and burned it away.

 _-I need you_. George texted, his thoughts fuzzing over.

George had moved to his bed, soft pleasuring sounds escaping his throat. His family was still gone so he let his voice pour out. Feeling himself down gently as he thought of the other man's hands and body.

 _-Call me then._ Clay texted back with an uncensored picture, breaking all teasing and tension.

George flipped his phone over and pressed it to the bed, closing his eyes. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. The brunet bit his lip and picked his phone back up, going to the blonde's contact and hesitantly pressing the facetime button. His hands shook with nervousness as the freckled man answered the call. Clays low voice playing through the phone.

“Hey, Baby.”

\---

George woke up fully naked to a sticky crotch and slight pain in his lower back. He winced as he opened his dark eyes to his phone propped up against his night stand. His blonde lover showed on his screen as he shook a towel against his wet hair. Dark boxers hugging his curves with small droplets of water still running down his chest and stomach.

George didn't have to use much of his imagination to picture what was under the tight cloth as he had seen it all of Clay the night prior. And in return, Clay had seen all of George.

“You're so hot.” George cooed, accent heavy and deep. His throat was sore so it was rougher than his usual morning voice, caused by the loud bottom hours before.

Clay looked down at his phone, a smile quickly spending across his face as he reached down and unmuted himself.

“Good morning my love. How'd you sleep?” He asked, going back to drying his hair.

“Mmnh. Good.” George said quietly. “I'm sore and sticky though...”

The blonde chuckled warmly, now leaning his elbows against his sink top. “Go shower and change your sheets, Baby. Maybe take a bath if you are

really sore.”

George shook his head, stretching his arms out a bit as he slowly sat up, grimacing. “Im fine. Fingers can only do so much.” He said with a light laugh.

“Go get yourself cleaned up. I'll stay right here until you get back.”

“Ooh, what a gentleman.” George joked, Getting up and collecting his dirty sheets and throwing them in the hamper.

“Well if you were here I would be able to take care of you but _nooooo_. Someone lives in England.”

“You are so dramatic.” George giggled and pulled Clay's oversized hoodie over his head, grabbing his phone and slightly limping out of his room to the bathroom.

He showered and got dressed. Then putting on clean bedsheets on his mattress and throwing the dirty ones in the wash. He crawled back under his clean covers and laid on his stomach with a heating pad over his lower back.

“My poor twink all tuckered out.” Clay jeered, He was sat at his desk with Patches cuddled on his lap as he typed out emails and video descriptions.

“Shut up, I'm not a twink.” George protested with his face squished into his pillow.

“Uh huh. Whatever you say, babe.”

George watched as Clay focused on his computer. His eyebrow knitting together every now and again with a pause in typing. His green eyes brightened by the screen in front of him.

“I love you.” George said sweetly. He had said those three words he had said an abundant amount of times the night prior. He had never said ‘I love you’ to anyone with such certainty before. The words seeming to be _meant_ for Clay and Clay only. It never sounded right when he spoke them to anyone else. But when telling the blond he loved him, all pieces all fell into place.

“I know. I love you too, George.” Clay replied, turning his head to the bottom's attention. Contentment filled in George. He never knew he needed Clay this badly before. He filled all the broken pieces in George's heart and warmed his core. Clay was the only person George had ever _fully_ confided in before. He felt whole again.

The day slowly came to an end as they were still on a call together, simply enjoying the company of one another. A song played through Georges Spotify as he sat now at his computer.

**_You're the only one who knows my demons_ **

**_Only your eyes have seen my skeletons_ **

**_Wearing all my scars for you, to feel now_ **

**_Smoothing them over with your loving hands_ **

**_For you I am naked_ **

**_There's nothing to hide inside the dark_ **

**_My ego is wasted, as I let you open up my heart_ **

A soft smile grew on his face as he listened to the lyrics play out in his ears. Once the song had ended, he copied the link and shared it to Clay through discord, still wearing the same smile.

“Ooh, what did you send me?” Clay asked as he clicked on his mouse a couple times.

“A song. It reminded me of.. Stuff..”

“Naked, By James Young?”

“Just listen to it.”

Minutes passed and a sweet smile was painted on Clay's face.

“I fucking love you.” He said. Greek eyes connecting with dark honey eyes.

“I love you too, Clay.”

Chapter End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE YOU GO YA NASTY CUM SLUTS!!!!!!!!! Sorry for the gross notifications and late chapter. But here yall go. Making it clear this is the most sexxy this book will get bc i ain't getting into that soooo.. Yeahhh… Take the sweet love and fluff cuz yall will need it………. Let's just say it's going to crash soon. Foreshadowing intended. ANY WAYYYYYYYYYY STREAM ROAD TRIP AND GO LISTEN TO NAKED BY JAMES YOUNG WOOOOOOOO love yall. ALso sorry this is hellllllllla rushed lol. If there are any mistakes i or a proofreader may have missed, Comment and I will get to fixing it asap! Thank you for reading!
> 
> -Ari

**Author's Note:**

> yep. thats all.


End file.
